The Calling of The Insane
by ImWatchingYouBurn
Summary: Addison Blackburn thought La Push was just another move, simply just another town that her and her dad were hiding in. But everything changes when she meets our favourite tempermental Paul.SEQUELS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Authours note**

**Hey Guys! **

**Now this is my first twilight fanfiction i've already done a few chapters but im not sure if ill put them up but i promise i will if i get a few reviews. Im also new to this website so you'll have to excuse my stupidness. And yes the chapter is very short (sorry!) but i think (yeah i dont even know) the other chapter is a bit longer. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight! **

**La Push**

Moving sucked, plain and simple.

After only remaining in our most recent town for no more than 2 months I seriously wanted to hit something. I was constantly on the road with my only known relative, my dad, we had always been moving town from town ever since I can remember. He's the only person that has ever stuck with me throughout all the moving and what I had long ago assumed, the running.

I knew for all these years we had been running from something, sometimes I stop and think maybe he's running from the law. But my dad had always been too pristine to do anything wrong. So I'd always come up with a blank when my dad would tell me we were moving. But I'd always follow my dad to wherever he led me. But that never meant I would enjoy the moving.

After a day of packing our stuff from our small cheap apartment we were on our way to some randomly picked town that my dad thought would be appropriate. The name of this town was unknown to me, but honestly I hadn't actually asked where we were going. All I knew was that eventually we would be leaving again.

I sighed as I watched the scenery pass me by as our car raced down the highway from Seattle. The rain banged loudly against our car, running down the windows like tears. I drew little scribbles onto the fogged windows but was brought out of my scribbling from my dad.

"You okay Addison?" My dad turned to look at me then turned his eyes back onto the long road ahead of us. "I'm fine" I replied, like I usually did.

Dad would always ask that question and I would always reply with 'I'm fine' but inside I was hurting. I never showed this pain to my dad, if I did it would only make him more guilty about us moving all the time. The pain was sometimes unknown to me, it would sometimes suddenly appear out of the blue to say hello. And me being oh so excellent at identifying my emotions had several theories as to why I felt this way. It was actually kind of sad I could never tell what was hurting me.

Anyway one of my theories to this was that I had an unfit heart or something. The other which was more on the emotional side was that I missed my mother, and all together just having a life. I don't really remember my mum, all I remember was her black her shining in the sun and her gentle smile as she held me in her arms. I felt tears build in my eyes as I thought of her, but refused to let them out. I was always hurting, and whatever the reason I wanted it to end.

My dad smiled at me quickly, seeming to accept my reply and that was it.

After a few hours of driving we reached a more rural area, green practically owning the place. I felt a small smile raise at my lips, knowing that we were near our destination. Dad knew I was a more of a country girl than a city one. I decided to take out my notebook and attempt to draw the tree line in a moving car. I took out a pencil from my jean pockets and the moment I pressed the pencil against paper I was lost in my sketch.

Spots of green flew past us for another half an hour before we came across a more residential area and as we drove in I saw the sign on the right read 'Forks'. I turned to my dad who had been singing to the songs on the radio the entire time. Thank god people invented ear plugs. "Is this the new town?" I asked him.

Dad stopped singing and turned to me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Nope we're just passing through here." Dad laughed at my frustrated expression and took off one hand from the wheel in defence. "Hey you didn't want to know where we were going" He laughed.

I let out an annoyed sigh before turning back toward the still crying window. I moped for another few minutes and tried to block out the deadly sound of my dad singing until I saw another sign on the outskirts of Forks. 'La Push'

I turned to dad with a questioning glance and he nodded his head with his usual happy grin plastered on his face.

"Welcome to your new home Addie"

**Le END! **

**So do please review if you want more! **

**If you do I will love you forever! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authours Note **

**Soooo i'm a big softy and after only one review from le lovley **Purple-Bumblebees** I gave in and updated the day after I had sumbited my first chapter. Now as I had assumed this chapter is longer but do tell me if it still isnt long enough. Because i know so myself I have a tendency to keep my chapters short :( sorrry. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Twilight. **

The roads of La Push were simple, they were a lot more reserved and rural than Forks.

As we drove through the roads my dad told me how La Push was the reservation next to Forks and that the Quileute Tribe lived here. In all honesty I wasn't exactly looking forward to being the only pale person there since my dad had a very nice tan, that'd just mean I'd stand out more. I'd always somehow make myself stand out amongst crowds. It wasn't like I tried to it was just that I'd always been a crazy wild person who had a tendency to wear my infamous painted jeans. Yes it's true, I paint my jeans but only because there so plain. I rubbed the back of my head as I thought of all the reactions I get from other people when they see me. Most of them look at me and think that I have some mental issues or that I'm high on some hippy rainbow drugs. But it's just who I am.

I looked at all the houses that we pasted by and I enjoyed the fact that almost every single one was in front of the green forest. I smiled as I hoped that ours was near one too.

"Our house is just down this road, we only have one neighbour down here too so its practically secluded from society!" My dad pointed to the road on the left and as we turned down it I saw it was quite a well stretched court.

I saw two older yet still nice looking houses, one of which had a white picket fence that circled around the entire house. But instead of stopping we drove further down the road to the one that was almost on the very end. The house was very nice, with rusted white paint on the wooden walls and a peaceful little porch already with a rocking chair in the corner. I smiled when I noticed it was double story. When my dad came to a stop I leapt out of the car and sprinted toward the house and left my dad to unpack the car.

I put my hands on the door knob and tried to force it open but to no avail. But me being stupidly stubborn pressed my leg onto the door and heaved with all my might. But the door wouldn't budge.

"It's called a key you know" Dad said as he came up from behind me to open the door with the key in his hands. "But I like doing things the difficult way" I replied with a cheeky grin.

My dad shook his head at me and turned back to the door and _–walla- Le father open le door. _

I pushed my dad to the side roughly not caring when he muttered curses at me, his innocent little 14 year old daughter who is use to this constant verbal abuse. I grinned for the thousand time today and took in the new house. It was big, too big for only two people but me being me still thought it was slightly small. To my left was the living room a 3 seated couch being the only thing inside it. There also be an almighty fire place across from the couch, and my first immediate thought was I could roast some of my awesome marshmallows. On the left was just a small open area and I decided to name it my art room if my bedroom was too small for all my equipment. Across from the living room was the kitchen with a wide open threshold. I walked into the kitchen and saw the white and grey bench and a gas stove in the centre of them all. The fridge was massive for me to put my countless sweets in, and yes I was a sugar junky.

I ran out of the kitchen and past my dad and took two stairs at a time up the faded stairs. There was a wide hall way and 2 hidden rooms on the left and 1 on the right and one at the end of the hall which I assumed to be the bathroom. I turned to the first room on the left and found a smallish bedroom which I immediately denied to be mine. I took a look at the second one and saw it was a bit bigger than that one but denied it as well. The one on the right was much more to my liking with pale white walls just waiting to be painted and it also had a joint bathroom. I ran out the room and stood at the base of the stairs and shouted.

"The one with the bathroom is mine! And nothing you say is gonna change that!"

….I was wrong… oh so very wrong.

After my words of possession my father gave me the most sinister death after he tortured me with his attempt at singing 'I'm Barbie Girl'. I ended up bursting into tears and gave him the room. I was strong, but my father's singing was a gift given to him from the devil. I sighed as I looked at the small room compared to my dads. I could hear him whistling in his room with triumph. That little pork-crackle, someday when his old and grey he will definitely be going to the nursing home.

But I was still happy that this room had white walls too, so before I put anything into my room I rushed downstairs to the car to get all my paints. I walked down the porch stairs and skipped over to the car. I was so incredibly happy that our house was right across from the forest, the thought of exploring the place gave me tingles. (Not the creepy type, just the excited type). In Seattle the lights of the city could never quench my awesome thirst for art. Although they had my now favourite gallery, I myself had little inspiration there.

I pried the trunk open harshly and it moaned in protest, I searched through the trunk of the car knocking a few breakable items. No bag of painting awesomeness.

I went to look in the actual car asking aloud where my precious bag of awesomeness be. It didn't answer. For a few minutes I calmly stood in front of the car hands on my side and eyes just blankly staring at the car.

Then I broke.

"God damn you, you stupid car! I swear to baby Jesus if you did anything to my precious bag of awesome painting stuffness, the almighty painting god will come from his almighty crib with his almighty looks and put you in a car compacter! You better pray on your car mamma's grave that I find my precious bag of awesome painting stuffness!"

I heaved a strangled breathe from my non-breathing rant and slightly wondered why I had been blaming the car but oh well it was the only thing around. So I continued to kick the car shouting nonsense of how my almighty painting god will kick his metal butt. Until I caught site of a person across the woods.

I hurriedly put my foot down from my beating of the car and looked at the boy with wide eyes. Well I suppose he didn't exactly look like a boy, he looked like he was in his early twenties from his masculinities. He had the common bronze skin of the natives and his hair was a messy black and I could see bits of fallen leaves in his tousled hair. What the boggles was he doing in the forest?

Oh and did I forget to mention the hot looking dude was topless. Yeah so he was topless and may I add he had some nice abs. The man continued staring at me and he then seemed to get over the shock of my outburst and he smiled a drool worthy smile. I smiled back slightly and rubbed the back of my neck with an embarrassed laugh.

The hot dude walked toward me a small smile still on his lips.

He stopped in front of me and I tried not to look at his topless body. And gosh was it hard.

"So what'd it do?" He questioned with an amused look on his face. I looked up him stupidly and blinked "Huh?" He laughed me slightly and pointed to the stupid thing called a car.

"Oh" I said oh so stupidly, gosh I was never usually like this with hot guys, in fact when I met a guy my age I could actually flirt a bit if I wanted too. But this guy was like a god, I wonder what these people here had in the water. And whatever it was I wanted some of it. I felt slightly plain standing next to this god, I wasn't ugly but I was no model. I had copper curly hair that would funnily bounce up and down when I walked and I had simple plain poop brown eyes. I was pale, incredibly pale standing next to this dark skinned man. Sadly my frame was thin, I had absolutely no curves. I knew that at my age kids don't exactly have the curvy body of a woman. But mine was just ridiculous, I had no hips and no chest! Upset at that though I looked down and my chest and saw the sad B-cup that I am.

"So?" I heard a voice say above me.

I looked up from my chest and realised that the man was still here. "Oh um, I-I lost my paint bag so I blamed my car for it." I said with a nervous smile. The guy looked highly amused as he heard my foolish explanation. "Ah that explains it"

I looked at the guy, the angle of his handsome face and the shape of his muscular body. "Hmmm" I thought aloud. The man looked at me with a raised eyebrow as he took in my thoughtful expression. I hummed again and did a hand picture thoughtfully.

"What are you doing?" He questioned nervously.

I held up my hand and ran back into the house quickly, I ran up the stairs and rummaged through my packed bag until I found my sketch book and I pulled out a pencil from my jean pocket. I ran back downstairs and saw the hot dude hesitantly walking away. "Don't think you can run from me!" I shouted as I raced to grab him before he escaped from my grasp. "What! What?" He turned back to me as I stopped in front of him. He looked down onto the sketch book in my hands and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I grabbed hold of his bare shoulder and pulled him into my house, him shouting random protests and questions along the way.

Once inside I shut the door behind us and grinned a sinister grin.

"Today my young one, you shall be my super-hot model."

**And there you have it my lovelys! **

**Review please or the almighty painting god will come after you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note **

**Its decided, no matter how many reviews I get I'm gonna try to update the moment I've done a chapter. I'm just enjoying this story too much and I've already done another chapter on it, and I will most likely put that up tomorrow. **

**I admit I'm a very impatient person and I was hoping for more reviews but I know its only been 3 days since I put this story up! I know I'm pushy but I would really love some more reviews! Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight.**

**Seth Clearwater**

"Uh Addison can I move yet?"

"No young one, you cannot I still haven't finished"

"Will you stop calling me young one! I'm older than you!"

"Only by years not maturity."

"And who's the mature one here?"

"Me of course."

"Grrrrr"

I looked up from my amazing sketch and into the eyes of my model. He glared back at me but didn't move from his sitting pose in the chair. I grinned at the spectacular position I had put him in, with his head leaning on the arm leaning on the arm rest and one of his legs tucked in. It was put out to be a simple lazy pose. "Now now, don't go all Grinch on me and keep still."

The man I had learnt his name to be Seth frowned childishly and turned his eyes too his designated spot in the kitchen. Seth told me shockingly that he wasn't the age I had assumed and that he was actually 16 instead of the early twenties I had thought him to be. I admit I was quite jealous that he looks over his age while I would kill to just look my age instead of constantly being mistaken for a 12 year old. After a few more minutes past in silence only the occasional moan from Seth, I heard the sound of my dad coming downstairs from his room. "Addie? Why is your precious bag of awesome painting stuffness laying on the floor in your room?"

I jumped from my position on the 3 seater couch and ran to my stilled dad on the bottom of the steps my beloved bag hanging in his hands. "Oh bless your pure little heart father!" I shouted as I snatched my precious bag of awesome painting stuffness from his limp hands. I hugged my bag close to my chest and sobbed dramatically. "Oh my honey, you scared the life out of me, I thought I'd lost you forever." I sobbed. I wiped away my tears and looked up at my frozen dad. He was looking right at Seth, the look he had on his face was a man afraid he was about to be killed. I sighed as I realised my mistake. Right, dad didn't like having other people around. I knew it was stupid of me to let a stranger into my house, but I was an okay judge of character and Seth seemed more like a constantly kicked puppy rather than a homicidal killer my dad thought everyone was.

"Addison, who is this?" My dad said in a cold calm voice, glaring daggers at Seth.

I turned to look at Seth and saw he was frowning at dad, poor thing he didn't even do anything wrong yet he was getting daggers glared at him from the protective father. "Dad this be le Seth, _I _smuggled him into the house and decided to make him my victim." I made sure to point out that I let Seth in and that he hadn't forced his way into the house. My dad glared at me before turning back to a confused Seth. "I think it'd be best if you leave now young man, my daughter and I have to unpack a few things." Dad said harshly, before walking to door and opening it, rudely persisting him to leave now. Seth stood up a confused expression on his face and he turned to me with a small smile. "Maybe we can finish the portrait later, with your father's permission of course." He added when my dad glared at him. My dad snorted and in his language that meant 'like hell I will give you my permission'. I smiled back at him and waved goodbye as he walked away from the house and down the left of the street. I watched him continue to walk away, something I always did when somebody left, just to make sure they turned out alright. But instead of continuing down the street he turned into the only house on our street. I laughed, well I guess I will be seeing him again.

I closed the door behind me and almost smacked into my dad's hard chest. "Whoa dad! Are you trying to knock me out?" I grinned nervously. My dad frowned his eyes no longer cold but now stressed. "Addison, you know the rules! What if I wasn't even home right now and that insolent little-"

"Seth" I interrupted with a raised hand.

"Seth had done something too you, what if he had hurt you not like 'oh man I pricked my finger' but 'oh crap I broke my leg!' Addison you should know by now it's not safe-"

"To trust other people, I know dad." I interrupted with a frown. In all honesty two of the reasons why I didn't have any friends was either because my craziness drove them away or my dad did. I looked down to my sneakers the usual pain in my chest overwhelming me yet again. I clutched my hand to my chest and gasped in pain. My dad took immediate action, already knowing the routine of when I was like this. My dad picked me up in his arms and carried me up the faded stairs and into my room. I closed my eyes tightly as the pain began to dominate my entire body next. I felt the feel of a soft bed on my back and I writhed slightly from the pain in my body. A few moments past and I felt a warm sheet fall onto my body and then I felt myself being moved. I knew it was my dad that held me from behind, because whenever this happened my dad would always hold me until the pain went away.

I woke up to the sound of my ragged breathing.

I sat up and panicked immediately wondering where the hell I was. The memory of me moving to La Push and meeting Seth my neighbour and my dad getting mad. Then I got upset, which I think was due to having no friends and then the pain in my chest. I knew this room was my room, because of the familiar items. My dad must have put in my bed and my room now had my mirror stand with draws connected to it. Next to my wardrobe was my painted desk (yeah I painted that too.) And standing in front of my large window was my easel. I smiled slightly as I thought of my dad sneaking into my room as I slept and trying not to make a sound.

I stretched my arms as I yawned tiredly. I turned to the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was only 6:00am. I grimaced, well I suppose since I went to bed earlier. I pushed aside my colourful blanket and my bare feet landed on the wooden floor panels. I shivered at the cold floor but moved toward my wardrobe, wondering if my dad were truly a saint. And ta da! Le father did unpack le clothes for le lovely daughter. I grinned at my dad's funny tidy arrangement and knew that the wardrobe would just turn into my messy arrangement eventually. I pulled out the first thing that caught my eye, being a white singlet along with a black leather jacket. I then took out one of my flower painted jeans, with vines running along the side of my legs. I looked outside before putting on my leather jacket and saw that it was raining and the sky looked like the end of the world.

I took another glance out my window and was glad my dad put my easel in front of it, since my window showed the tree line. I slipped on my leather jacket and opened my door quietly. I looked across the hall to see that my dad's bedroom door was still closed. Hm, good now time for escape plan to take place. I admit, I had always been the type of kid that took thrill from sneaking out of the house. But technically I never did this to purposely infuriate my dad, because let's face it he's a scary man. I did this to feel free. And plus I had to go finish my portrait of le Seth Clearwater.

**So there you have it! **

**And don't worry Paul will be entering the scene in the next chapter! **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm kinda proud of myself, I did a longish chapter and I'm also soooo happy I can actually start the story now that Paul's into the picture! I'm not gonna lie though usually when I get to the start of story I have a bit of writers block (stupid right?) but anyway I will try my update everyday thing! **

**Oh and thank you for the lovely review**_ Wolfie96 _**and yes yes she is indeed very crazy! **

**Some sort of paedophile!**

_Knock Knock._

I whistled a high tune as I waited for the door to open, bouncing on the balls of my feet to the tune. I looked up when I heard the door open and a very grumpy and tired woman opened the door. She blinked at me tiredly but that didn't stop her from openly glaring at me. I suddenly felt the need to blend with the green trees so she wouldn't glare at me. But beside my slightly frightened thoughts, well more like myself conscious shouting nonsense. I smiled at the angry sleepy woman and waved cheerfully. "Beautiful morning today isn't it?" I spoke a cheery high-pitched voice.

The woman continued glaring at me and none to nicely literally slammed the door in my face.

I blinked stupidly at the door.

Well that was a bit rude. I knocked again this time harder than you should and the door opened again this time it was a sleepy Seth. "Young One!" I squealed and leapt into his arms. He huffed dramatically as if I was heavy as a ton of bricks. Yeah right, I knew I was light… probably too light. Oh that reminds me I should probably eat some of my precious sweets today. Hopefully those will fatten me up.

"Addison? What are you doing here so early?" I grinned up at him but gave no reply. I looked behind the sleepy head and saw that his house was a lot like mine. Damn and I was hoping for ours to be a bit more unique. But Seth's house was probably more updated to now days than ours. But I'm sure once I'm done decorating, our house will be the cutest little house. I walked past Seth and into the kitchen. "Hey, aren't you gonna get me something to eat? I'm hungry and I need some fattening up!" I ordered the kicked puppy named Seth. Sure in a parents books this would be embarrassingly rude but Seth was just so kickable. I laughed at Seth's sad expression as he closed the door behind him and began to make me bacon and eggs.

"So _why_ are you here Addison?" Seth asked as he turned away from the stove to look at me.

I placed my grey shoulder bag onto the table and pulled out my sketch book. Seth groaned pitifully. I laughed evilly. "Don't be sad young one, I just need to finish the legs and then fin!" I spoke as I spread my arms out wide. After the extremely tasty breakfast I made Seth sit in the same pose as yesterday on an arm chair in his living room. "No! The arm wasn't like that! You bend it like this." I complained as I put Seth's arm into a more slouched position than his earlier tense one.

"What's the point if you just have to do my legs!"

"I need to have the entire visual in mind! Otherwise I'd feel like I was drawing floating legs!"

Seth literally growled at me, which I found pretty funny so I laughed at his kicked puppy cuteness. I heard the sound of footsteps coming from downstairs and I turned to the sound and saw the girl from earlier standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hi! I think the wind might have closed the door earlier" I said sarcastically. I admit it, I was being a bitch. But still she started it. And my code was always get some form of pay back, but never be the one to start the violence. The girl glared at me and started to shake, kind of like my phone does when it's on vibrate. I looked at her as if she were crazy and turned away from her nonsense shaking. Either that was something she tended to do when mad, or she was on vibrate. I looked back to Seth and saw him looking pleadingly at the chic.

When he saw I had my eyes on him he turned to look at me and his expression changed to a gentle smile. "Addison, this is my sister Leah." Seth politely introduced us.

I sighed now knowing he was the sister of my beloved young one, so I decided to be the bigger person and make amends. "Hi Leah, it's nice to meet you." I said with a polite smile, and my hand outstretched. I felt kind of awkward with my hand out, usually I was more of a hugger but for some reason I think she'd back hand me if I did. Leah nodded her head at me but ignored my hand and looked at her brother. "I'm going over to Emily's for breakfast, since I'm awake now." Leah turned to glare at me as she said that. At that moment I was very conscious of my age, this woman looked like she was in her mid-twenties, but since I mistook Seth for 20 I didn't let myself believe in her appearance. And here I was a 14 year old going onto 15, I couldn't help but realise I spent most of my time with people older than me. Maybe my dad was right when he said I had the brain of a 30 year old.

Leah walked out into the cold rainy day, wearing only denim shorts and a grey t-shirt. What the hell is wrong with that woman? It's bloody freezing out there! I snuggled into my warm leather jacket and turned back to Seth with a smile. "Sorry you'll have to excuse my sister, she doesn't mix kindly with strangers.. Or people all together." Seth told me with a small frown.

I patted his shoulder and walked over to the other couch. "Don't worry Seth, I was rude from the start anyway." I said with a small smile.

I picked up my sketch book and looked down at Seth's pyjama covered legs and frowned. "Sorry Seth I don't think that sponge bob pyjama pants will make my sketch look more genius." Seth looked down at his pants and sighed before re-breaking his pose to walk up stairs. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the draws and opened.

"Don't touch anything!" I heard Seth say just as I was about to look through one of the open photo albums. I pushed the draw shut and put my hands in the air like I was preparing to be shot.

"Seth you little shit! You haven't started your patrol yet!" A voice boomed harshly into the once silent house and I jumped about five feet into the air my arms raised in defence.

"I know martial arts! My dad took me to lessons when I was young I swear on my dog Muffin's grave! And I'll have you know I am an awesome brown belt!" I screeched nonsense.

I heard a snort from the door but me being me kept my eyes shut but my body was set and ready for action. "Yeah like I'm gonna be scared of little 10 year old shit." My eyes snapped open and I put my hands down from their defensive position.

"I am not little! I am 14 and 10 years old is just a low blow." I moaned.

Yeah I could handle 12, but 10? Honestly what was this world coming too.

I began to see the man in the doorway more clearly and saw that he looked a lot like Seth. Immediately thinking of him from an artistic view I thought that his features were extremely harsh almost as if his face was forever in a scowl. He like when I had met Seth was topless and may I say Seth's body was nothing compared to his. His were most definitely a mans and he had a drool worthy 8 pack going on. His hair was an absolute gorgeous mess, tousled messily yet it looked like my almighty painting god had crafted it himself.

And then my favourite part of the human anatomy would be le eyes. And when I looked into those gorgeous grey eyes, the world suddenly disappeared into flames and burnt to the ground. But I didn't care in the least. Those eyes, were all that mattered at that very moment. The world could stop spinning and my dad would start singing. But I would not care.

In my lifetime I would casually ask to draw some random persons eyes if I had deemed them worthy. But none of those eyes were like his. His eyes were a simple grey, yet so much emotion was hidden behind those eyes. There was anger, so much anger at the world for something that it had committed. So much self-hatred and sadness. It was overwhelming.

I blinked before I awoke from my daze, that guy's eyes were incredibly enchanting.

As I took in his appearance again I saw that his eyes were glazed over and he looked like a man who had seen the sun for the first time. I blinked, and I blinked again. I tilted my head to the side confused as to why he was just standing there staring at me. Gosh, this guy was starting to freak me out. He was a creep, but a hot creep.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked slightly concerned for the man's sanity.

He seemed to wake from his daze and he looked at me with this scary look in his eyes, a look that sent shivers down my spine. The guy took a step toward me and I took a step back. He literally growled at me, just like Seth does but this one wasn't playful like his. I decided to stand still instead of entice this guy into killing me. And then all of a sudden I was roughly pushed into the wall behind me and the draws next to me shook with the force. I let out a small moan at the impact but the moan cut off when I saw what had pushed me. The hot dude was holding me painfully tight to the point where I thought my ribs were gonna crack. His head was buried in my hair and I swear to the almighty painting god that he just sniffed me.

I tried to wiggle my way out of his embrace but he would have none of that, instead he only clutched onto me tighter and I began to lose my breathe. "Ca..nt bre…ath" I managed to gasp out but I got no reply. I felt the guy start feeling me up, caressing my neck, my back and my legs and my non-existent hips. I admit the feel of his hands were really nice, and strange electricity spread through my body. But then he went too far, you see I'm never the type to get ticklish. But if you happened to just come across this spot on the back of my thigh. Well let's just say you're a dead man.

"Baby-making-destroyer-kick!" I raised my right leg and kicked him in the baby maker. Oh and yes I did get martial arts lesson and my sensei was very proud of my kicks. The perv moaned in agony and fell to ground clutching his crotch. I breathed heavily, trying to erase the feeling of this random guys hands caressing my body.

"Uh, what's going on here?" I heard the confused sound of Seth's voice.

Seth seemed to take in me standing against the wall breathing hard and the pervert on the ground clutching his crotch in pain. I would have laughed at his expression if my emotions weren't so out of whack.

"Sethy!" I screeched and run towards him standing at the foot of the stairs.

"This dude suddenly came in and started feeling me up! He's some sort of paedophile!" I claimed as I pointed my fingers to the man on the floor. The paedophile turned to me a scowl on his naturally angry face. I hid my face with my hands at an attempt to camouflage myself from his evil eyes. I was afraid that his perverseness would infect me like a coffee stain on a plain white shirt. Seth looked back and forth as the perv glared deadly daggers at me and I hid behind my hand. At some point he seemed to come to an abrupt understanding and his eyes widened in shock. Seth looked at me in sympathy and gave me a mourning smile.

"You poor thing" Seth said as he shook his head in sadness.

I looked at him as if he had two heads, but he ignored me and walked toward creepy pervert dude and knelt down next to him. He whispered something to him silently and made it impossible for me to eaves drop. Suddenly the creep growled a very dark and angry growl and I found myself taking a small step in the direction of the door. "Do you really think I'd hurt her! Are you a fucking retard or something? Ill fucking turn you into dog meat!" The creep shouted as his body began to vibrate, a lot like Seth's sister Leah had. But this was terrifying.

As I looked into the eyes of this man, a part of me felt like I should either run or pee my pants on the spot. I was scared, terrified of this man that stood only a few feet away from me. Flashes of fear overtook my body and then… I felt it.

Pain… So much pain…. Overwhelmed me… I think I heard a scream… But whether that… was me I wasn't sure.

Screaming.. Fear and total agony was all I could hear and feel. I felt like I was burning from the inside out, and then a thought entered my mind.

_Was I going to die? _

_Was this it? Was this how I went, screaming in pain and feeling a burning sensation like as it worked its way in the insides of my frail body? What would happen to my dad, would he be okay after I was gone? Would his pain end if I was out of this world? And what about everything else in my life? _

I paused and that thought as I realised something, something I didn't want to realise.

There was nothing else.

**Le end of Le chapter 4! **

**I know Pauls reaction to the imprint is a bit weird, but that's because I think Paul would probably be very forceful and all together a total perv! But don't worry Paul is not actually made out to be a pedo, Addison is 14 but she's going onto 15 very soon. Although I will make other people tease Paul with the fact Addison younger :P **

**Now I will try to update ASAP once I get over my small writers block! **

**Review and Paul will give you a strip tease! (only on paper though :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! **

**Allyson reporting in from her utter disappointment for her lousy writing! I am soo sorry for this crappy chapter but I did my best to get over my writers block and have it submitted in today. I am also really sorry that Addison seems a bit out of character this chapter and she only returns to her usual crazy self later on. Don't worry though she's only a bit out of character because of the state she's in. **

**Oh and thank for the awesome reviews. **

_Wolfie96 _

_Kikikiki (did I get the number of ki right?) _

_Twilightgirl67386 _

_Silverspear_

_Honiahaka02. _

**And to get your strip tease from Paul just roll down the page! **

I don't know how long the pain lasted all I was really aware of were the voices, whether they were in my head I wasn't sure.

"When do you think she'll wake up doc?"

Hmmm… This voice was very familiar, I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before. But why does the first thought that comes to mind is a puppy?

"Its hard to tell, the cause of her symptoms is unknown even to me. All I know for sure is that she'll wake up in her own time, until then we just have to wait."

This voice was unfamiliar… But this voice was so gentle and calm, much more like a musical note rather than an ordinary man's voice. I felt like the more this person would speak, the more I would fall deeper into their calming voice… So peaceful and quiet.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND WAIT WHEN SHE'S IN SO MUCH PAIN! YOU FUCKING LEECH I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE DIES ILL RIP YOU AND YOUR LITTLE LEECH FAMILY INTO FUCKING SHREDS!"

…I think…. I might just kill someone.

"Paul calm done, Carlisle said she wasn't hurting anymore, her body just gave out from the pain. Just think of it as her sleeping… Trust me Paul I know you're hurting right now but you shouting isn't helping anyone."

Oh man whoever this 4th voice in my head was, I officially love them. Go voice number 4, you show that little monkey-butt who's boss! I heard someone growl in my head and then a loud bang and a clutter. "Fuck!" Someone shouted bloody murder.

Baby Jesus this dude needed to shut the fire truck up otherwise someone's gonna get a can of whop ass. Suddenly, I stopped feeling like I was just randomly floating and feeling light as a feather. I began to feel heavy as if the weight of the world was pushing me down. I tried to find my way back to my floatyness but my body was being held down by some unknown force. I tried to wiggle around and break free of this weight but even though mentally I saw myself moving, somehow I knew this wasn't happening in reality. I tried again and again, but no movement what so ever.

Gods knows how long it was while I continued my failing attempt to move my frozen body. I felt numb yet I knew I had a body connected to my thoughts. I started to think as I layed there in my frozen state. I began to realise my existence slowly but surely I began to remember memories of me and my dad, who I was and all that stuff. Eventually I became more and more aware and I figured out where I was and what had happened. I remembered Seth, the hot kicked puppy and him being my neighbour. The evil sister and then the hot pervert.

My thoughts sadly lingered too long on the perv, the painful beauty that rested in his shielded eyes. But even though I knew they were shielded I had been capable of seeing into his soul. The fact that he was mad, so mad at everything and everyone. He had experienced unconditional pain and agony, and I thought to myself… he was a lot like me.

Although I wasn't angry at the world for what had been happening to me. I wasn't mad at the world for making my dad sad. I wasn't mad that I felt this unknown and unimaginable pain in my body whenever my emotions turned into a bad direction. I wasn't mad that I had to keep moving from town to town. I wasn't mad that I had lost my mother when I was only four, and that I didn't even remember how or why she had died. I wasn't mad…. I wasn't mad at the world for my life being a worthless hell.

Wasn't I?

I didn't like the thoughts I was having, I didn't like them at all.

I was the way I was for a reason, I was happy and cheerful so that I wouldn't become mad at the world. So that I didn't become a bad person. I refused to be unhappy, I refused to let this pain that had once controlled my life…. Take over me again.

Suddenly I wanted out from this dark abyss where my body felt numb and my mind wasn't like my own. I wanted to feel the sunlight in my hair and feel the warmth of a person's hug. Whether it be my dads… or my mothers. Whether it be a complete stranger I just wanted someone that loved me and respected me for the way I was. Someone that understood me.

My dad could never understand, he wasn't the one being kept in the dark with everything.

I don't know why, but I started thinking of that stupid pervert when I thought about somebody hugging me. But I didn't seem to notice the fact that he was a stranger and all together a creep.

I wanted him standing next to me and holding me, telling me…. That he knew what it felt like to hate the world.

"S-Sam! Her hand just moved! Her hand just moved toward me!"

A voice, that loud annoying voice that had earlier disrupted my peacefulness. I hadn't heard the voices in my head for a while. But wait… were they talking about me… was I moving?

"Seth! Go and get Dr Cullen now!"

Running… door slamming… somebody took my hand.

"Addison."

That voice again, even though it annoyed the hell out of me because of the way it practically boomed and echoed throughout whatever room I was in. For some reason when this person said my name, it sounded like that name was made for that person to say it. The way it rolled off this guy's tongue made me want him to say it more and more. A door opened and two sets of feet entered the room. "Excuse me Paul, but I need you to move to the side please." That calming voice again.

Someone growled lowly and I felt the persons hands slip out of my hand and I immediately tried looking out for it. Someone gasped and I felt the same warm hand slip back into mine.

"It's okay, I'm here and I won't ever leave you." The annoying voice whispered gently as I felt them squeeze my hand. I smiled in my thoughts and squeezed the persons hand back. Another more quieter gasp.

"You stay there Paul I'll just go around the other side, it seems like she won't let you move anyway with that grip she has on you" As the gentle voice said this I got the feeling they gave a distinguishing smile as they said this. Was I really holding onto this person hands really tightly? Maybe I should I try loosening my hands. I mean I know when I grab onto somebody I usually crush a finger or two.

I tried to imagine myself loosening the person's hands and I think I might have, but the person only started holding my hand tightly and with a growl he squeezed it. Gosh and people say I hold on to tightly maybe they should get a feel of this guys hands.

"Addison, if you can hear me can you squeeze my hand for me" The gentle voice asked as I felt another hand slip into my right hand. This hand though wasn't warm like the other ones, this one was icy cold and I shockingly felt myself flinch from the contact.

"Let go of her hand!" The annoying voice shouted at the cold person.

The cold hand retreated.

"Addison, can you do what the leech just said? Please if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

I was confused, why did this guy use an insult such as leech for the gentle voice. Maybe the gentle voice wasn't like the owner of the voice. Or maybe… Paul was it? Didn't fancy gentle voice.

Listening to this Paul guy, I imagined myself squeezing the hand that held mine, not knowing if it was gentle or my usual bone-destroyer. I heard somebody hiss in pain. Woops I suppose it was my bone-destroyer. For a moment awkward silence filled the air… well at least it was awkward for me because I'm in some random room with some random strangers and…well yeah it was just awkward.

"What does this all mean Dr Cullen?" I think that was the dude that I loved voice, since he showed that Paul guy some authority. I felt myself snicker evilly in my mind as I thought of my imaginative Pauls look when he just got told. Ohhhh you need some ice for that burn?

"Uh… Doc did she just laugh?"

Oh sweet baby Jesus fell out of his crib! I laughed? Oh dude this is so weird! I guess my mind is getting more and more connected to my body. Maybe I should try laughing again.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!HAHA!AHAHAH!"

That's my crazy laugh! Oh I'd know it anywhere since that laugh actually scared my evil ice queen of a principal when I had gotten in trouble for painting several lockers! But I only did those things because those lockers were just painfully boring.

"WHY IS SHE LAUGHING! What's wrong with her?" I heard Pauls voice shout loudly.

There was no reply, I found myself continuously laughing because I started to find everyone's shock and fear hilarious. "HAHAHAHHA!" I don't know how long I laughed my flat butt off, but my laughter eventually died down. Hmmm I'm suddenly very hungry.

"Grrrr"

Oh whoa, was that my stomach that just growled? Awwww man I'm so hungry now!

Suddenly I felt myself moving, like I wasn't being weighed done by the world. And then my eyes opened wide and I screamed at what I saw. Several super-duper painting god made hot dudes were surrounding my bed. And this pale son of a gun stood to my left wearing a white doctors coat. But that wasn't what had made me scream… It was the creepy paedophile that was holding my hand tightly.

"Whoa buddy! Get your pervy mitts off of my lady like fingers, unless you want a beating from the almighty me who can back hand you without you even knowing what hit you."

The guy looked at me, his hands still holding mine tightly until I raised my left hand in warning.

"Okay, okay!" He shouted before he released my hand, seemingly unwillingly. I frowned at that but turned back toward the people in front of me. I stared and I stared until eventually I came to a conclusion as to what they were.

"CLONES!" I shouted as I pointed at them in fear.

Oh crap! What were clones doing in my hospital room? Were they here to clone me too? Oh hell no if that were true it be the end of the world once there were more of me…. Actually now that I think of it ruling the world wouldn't be that bad. I mean it'd be pretty cool to own the world and all that stuff… Oh my god! I could even re-name those god awful street names!

Like instead of Burt Street or some crap like that maybe… Noggin Street! (In case you don't know what a noggin is it's a small cup.) Or maybe Addison Street named after the le awesome me! It's so sad that they don't already have a street named after me. I sighed sadly and shook my head in disappointment. "I assure you we're not clones." I heard a voice say.

I looked up from my wallowing and saw what appeared to be the head of the clones had stepped forward. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah like I'm gonna believe that! That's what all clones would say!" I claimed as I glared at the lying clone. I heard a growl and I looked around for the source of the sound, until I realised it was my own stomach.

Awww poor tummy is still hungry! I looked up from my stomach and looked at the clones.

"Look as much as I'm enjoying this little chit chat clones, I'm starved so will you be a sweetheart and go get mummy a blueberry muffin?"

**There you have it! I do apologise for the crappiness! **

**And here is your strip tease! **

**Turns to look for Paul. "Uh Paul that's your queue!" **

"**Like hell I'm doing a strip tease!" Paul pokes his head out. **

"**Just do it for Christ sake! I promised them I would give them a strip tease!" **

**Paul rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Does it really have to be me?" **

"**I suppose not but I think everyone was looking forward to it." **

**Paul disappears and comes back with a screaming Seth. **

"**Paul what are you doing! Wait why are you pulling down my pants! Wait Paul!" **

**Covers hand awkwardly. Uh sorry guys but things are getting a little to gay in here since Paul's purposely stripping Seth right now Paul looks up from stripping crying Seth. **

"**First you make me out as a paedophile and now I'm gay!" **

**Anyhow! Please review or the clones will come for you! **

**Seth still crying "Someone help me!" **

**Oh and you might also be able to save poor kickable Seth. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy Guys! **

**Since I'm so amazing and all I did another chapter for you and I'm submitting it on the same day as chapter 5! I got over my writers block and I've done this chapter and started the 7****th**** one! Its funny how when you get over your writers block you cant stop writing! Anyhow I'm sorry that things are dragging a bit but ill try to make it a bit more interesting in the next chapter! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews **

_Honiahaka02_

_Silverspear. _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight! **

**Revealing Attire.**

First to destroy your enemy you must find some form of a distraction whether it is dangerous for you or practically insane. Whatever it is when you have that control over your enemy, that's when you take the shot.

"Player 2 wins!"

"Hell yeah! Take that you clone!"

Jared growled and banged his head against the hospital table, knowing that he had been seriously defeated. I laughed evilly at the poor man, knowing he had just lost his pride for losing against a 14 year old. The television in front of us shined happily at my victory and funnily it kept repeating I had won. I turned to Jared and patted his shoulder with a sad but superior smile.

"It's okay sweetie, you'll just have to call me sensei from now on." I grinned evilly at Jared as he looked at me, frightened by what I had just said. The door opened and Jared looked up at the door with a desperate look. "Paul! Control your woman please I'm begging you!"

Paul looked at Jared like he was stupid and saw the flashing lights of the television in front of us. He smiled for some reason looking proud. I turned away when I saw this and refused my body access to my blushing system. "Even if I tried to Jared she'd most likely kick me again." Paul said, I saw his face flash with pain as he remembered that time. The time when he was a total pervert and touched my pure body and I kicked him in the baby maker. I now realised because of that paedophiles tainted touch I will never be able to have a husband. I sniffled as I thought of this.

I gasped as I saw what my now favourite person had in their hands. Paul looked at me as he saw the expression on my face and he looked down to the hot salty greasy chips in his hands. Paul moved the chips around and my eyes followed and I'm pretty sure a bit of drool went down my chin. The hospital food here was too healthy, I hated it! I needed my fat greasy food! Over the 2 days I had known Paul I had long ago learnt he was a food addict like me and would do anything to protect his precious food. But I like always had a secret weapon.

I looked up at Paul, puppy eyes that could easily destroy a man activated and held out my hands in a begging position. Paul clenched his teeth, and seemed to try to fight the battle I could see he was struggling with. So I took things to the second level. "Paul sweetie?" I said gently as I pouted.

Paul sighed and walked toward me sitting in my hospital bed and handed me the packet of chips.

I smiled victoriously and moved to sit up more and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Paul!"

I grabbed a handful of chips and immediately devoured them not even pausing to chew. Ahhh the greasiness that is fatty foods. I looked up from my inhaling of chips and saw Paul looked at me his eyes in a glare and his body shaking slightly. I frowned as I saw this and took out one of the chips from the packet. "Here have one if you want." I waved the chip in front of his face, but instead of taking it Paul run out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I blinked.

"Is he really that mad about his chips?" I turned to Jared who was looking at the door that Paul had just ran out of. Jared turned to me and smiled gently. "He's just mad because he's not used to being whipped." Jared looked at me with a knowing smile.

I frowned at this, mad that I didn't know the meaning of what he had said.

I rolled to my side away from Jared and I heard him slouch in the hospital bed and a few minutes later I heard the sound of his annoyingly loud snoring. I growled lowly and kicked Jared, and the snoring thankfully stopped. I closed my eyes and thought over what had happened over the past 2 days that I had been in hospital. After I had waken from my sleeping beauty moment I had found out I was asleep for a day after my, what they had assumed a panic attack. I had gone along with it even though I knew it wasn't true, but I myself wasn't sure why I had gone into my pain stricken state. This one was a lot stronger than my usual attacks; this one had left me in a short coma. Anyway, after I woke up I got my blueberry muffin from Sethy boy and I ended up becoming sort of buddies with the random dudes in my hospital room. Seth had introduced them all as his friends that varied different ages, like the boss authority dude was Sam or as I called him Sammy dear was 24. Then my Xbox buddy Jared who was 18. Embry the weird quiet dude who always sat in the corner was 16 like Seth. And my eating buddy Paul was 17. I had yet again called him paedophile when he said he was 17, and like he usually did he walked out.

What had left me seriously confused was that my dad hadn't come yet; Dr Cullen said he had called him but my dad hadn't answered the phone. Even when I rang him on my cell phone he wouldn't pick up. I frowned as I worried about my dad, I knew for sure he would be mad I had snuck out of the house but even if he was he would still come over to the hospital.

When I heard the door open again I looked up and saw Seth and Paul, Paul looking dishevelled and Seth… Well he just looked like Seth. Seth smiled at me and moved to the side as I saw an extra person come through. Dr Cullen looked so incredibly pale standing next to little bronze Sethy boy and tall bronze Paul. Dr C smiled at me and walked toward me with his clip board with all my info on it. He did the usual check-up looking at my eyes with a flash light and asking me if I still felt any pain. Dr C had estimated my leave would be in 2 day 2 days ago so I was hoping I could leave today.

I looked at him my eyes desperately pleading as he wrote down on his paper, looking all smart and crap. Without looking up from his clip board he nodded at me and I leapt out of bed and did a victory dance. "Oh yeah it's my birthday! Yeah yeah who's birthday is it! Its Addison because she just got discharged take that you poor trapped souls of this abysmal hospital!" I singed and shouted to the roof and I laughed evilly as I thought of all those trapped souls within this prison. Only 2 days and I had already started going insane… Oh wait I already am insane.

I looked up at Dr C and saw him looking at me and I re-corrected myself. "I mean enjoy your stay at Forks hospital everyone, I hope your stay is refreshing." I smiled and bowed at no one in particular. Dr C smiled at me gently and nodded his head in approval. "That's better."

I looked up at Paul when I heard him gasp slightly behind me, he was staring and where he was staring was my buttocks. I glared at him but re-thought this as I realised that the back of my hospital gown was revealing. Thank god I didn't have granny underwear on!

I smirked at him knowingly but put my hands over my butt to cover up. "Gosh Paul do you need x-ray glasses to see through my underwear to see the freckles on my ass!" Paul looked up from my butt and looked at me, he shook his head and I couldn't help but grin when I saw the small tint of a blush on his cheeks.

But sadly like always Paul ran out of the hospital room, Jared following after him before giving me another one of his knowing glances. Gah! I hated being in the dark, I got that enough from my dad!

I stopped at that thought of my dad and turned to Dr C. "Heard anything from the old man?" I asked.

Dr C looked at me and frowned sadly shaking his head.

I looked down at the ground and saw my hands clench into fists to the point where I thought my hands would bleed. I shook my head from my worrying thoughts and I began walking toward the door. "Wait! Addison-"

I turned to look at Seth my eyes fixated into an angry glare.

Seth looked down at the floor, "I mean Sensei." Seth re-corrected himself.

I smiled as I remembered the time I had also bet him at X-box. "Much better, now what is it?"

"I think Paul would probably end up killing me if I let you leave in that hospital gown." Seth said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. I looked down and I hummed when I realised my revealing attire. I looked around the room and my eyes fixated on Dr C who was still writing on his clip board. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to the punch.

"No Ms Blackburn you may not wear my white coat."

I pouted and looked over to the more proper victim. Seth raised his hands in defence and gave a nervous laugh. "You wouldn't want to wear boy's clothes and besides I'm twice your size just my top would be a dress on you." Seth said as he took a step toward my hospital bed, fear etched onto his baby face. I rubbed my chin at what he said and clapped my hands together as I realised a theory, which only made Seth jump like 5 feet in the air. "That could work!" I shouted as I rubbed my hands together. I walked up to Seth who began to mutter nonsense at me but I ignored him and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Wait! Addi- I mean Sensei! No! Please! Oh wait I'm ticklish there!" Seth started to laugh as my hands brushed across a part of his chest. I was actually surprised by his adorable laugh and I said so out loud. Seth stopped laughing, shirtless revealing his awesome abs. He frowned at me. "I am not adorable! My mother says I am a handsome man!"

I laughed and laughed oh and you guessed right I laughed some more.

I eventually got over my laughing fit and I slipped on Seth's t-shirt and noticed he had been right about it being a dress on me. It covered my night gown and reached below my knees. I looked up at shirtless pouting Seth and did a fashion spin that ended with my infamous 'sexy gangster pose'.

"Am I hot? Or am I hot?" I said with a snobbish flip of my hair.

Seth rolled his eyes at me and turned to Dr C who had finished his superior-ness-ness and watched us as we interacted like he was watching some wild life show. "So where do we go to discharge her Doc?" Seth asked.

"Just go to the main floor at the front office, the office ladies will give you the paperwork." Dr C said and as he walked past me he ruffled my gorgeous hair. "Don't get into too much trouble Ms Blackburn." I gasped as I touched my naturally curly hair and felt it was now painfully fuzzy.

"How dare you touch the masterpiece!" I shouted but he just chuckled at me and left me mumbling threats when he walked out the door. "Stupid little… pale friggen cold dude…oh I'm so hot and high quality tuna…banana eater like a boss prick…ruffles innocent kid's hair… Put you in my dad's chest hair… son of a gorilla." I didn't even understand my own nonsense but I continued to say this sort of stuff as Seth and I walked down the hallway. Him being slightly uncomfortable not wearing a top, but still able to make one chic almost pass out. And me looking oh so casual in my big-baggy-top/dress.

After we got out of the elevator and may I say had some kick ass music in it, which I had danced to even though people were crowed in it. We reached the front office and Seth got the papers and all that and I signed the papers until I reached the parents signature thing. Crap… I didn't realise I needed my dad's signature. What if I told the lady that I hadn't gotten a hold of my dad, but she would probably end up saying I couldn't get discharge or some crap like that. I turned to Seth and elbowed him in the side which ended up with him hissing slightly. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I looked down to the paper and pointed to the parent's signature thing. His eyes widened slightly but he shrugged his shoulders, meaning he didn't know what to do. I looked away from Seth and to the blonde who was chewing her gum as she waited for me to finish. "Can you excuse us for just a sec?"

I asked but I didn't wait for her reply before I turned around and pulled Seth by the arm and further away from the office area. "You have to do it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked as he rubbed his arm slightly and I noticed a small red mark on his arm. My eyes widened at this and I frowned. "I mean you have to pretend to be my dad you obtuse douche bag."

**LE END! **

**So raise of hands who thinks Seth can pass as Addison's dad. **

**Seth raises his hand. **

**Pulls out shot gun. **

"**Are you stupid or something put your hand down!" **

**Seth quickly puts hand down and cowers in seat. **

**Anyway please review and you'll get the choice of wearing Seth's or Paul's shirt! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry that this wasn't posted in the morning but I had some family issues to deal with. Anyway this is the chapter that things are starting to build up in. And I hope that you all enjoy it! **

**Thanks for the reviews **

_Kikikiki _

_Wolfie96 _

_Honiahaka02 _

_Silverspear (well if you're an addict to my story then I'm an addict to reviews! ) _

_Sweetypie15_

"So you're the father of Addison Blackburn?"

"Yes yes I am."

"Seth I used to babysit you and your sister and I know for certain you don't have a 14 year old kid."

I banged my hand onto the desk in front of me and glared at Seth.

"Gosh darn it Seth!" I shouted.

Seth cowered slightly as I raised my hands to hit him but I thought otherwise and sighed sadly shaking my head at the failure that was my stupid plan. It was most certainly a stupid plan with Seth's baby face and his terrible ability to lie. I had even gotten him a doctors white coat to make him look all superior and crap but with him being topless probably didn't help. The blonde behind the office rolled her eyes at me as I started to get emotional.

"Look just go get you dad and you can go." The blonde said in a bored tone and flipped her hair and started randomly typing on her computer. I hissed at the chic but she didn't look up from her typing. Oh that snobby little biatch I'll get my bazooka and ram it up her ass and fire away. Behind me amongst the chatter of patients and visitors I heard a low growl. I turned around quickly my hair flipping in front of my face ungracefully and I had to spit it out my face.

Once my too long of hair was out of the way I saw a very tall and very topless angry looking Paul. A flash of what happened two days ago when I had gotten so afraid of Paul I had an attack came to mine. But I shook it off and gave Paul a questioning look.

"Take it off." Paul hissed quietly but even so he sounded very very pissed.

I frowned as I tried to figure out what he meant and then I looked down at my dress/top and my eyes widened. I looked back at Paul and when he noticed I wasn't doing what he wanted he grabbed my top and started to pull up.

"RAPE!" I screamed and people turned their heads in my direction as I struggled against Paul who had grabbed onto my non-existent hips. Pauls face turned into a scowl and he let go of me and growled, shaking like he always did. I frowned at this and grabbed his bare arms wanting to calm him down. Even if Paul was a total pervert I still didn't like the fact that whenever he started shaking he would walk out the room and go crying in a corner. I didn't want Paul to be like this around me, whatever it was that made him like this I wanted him to learn to control it.

Paul looked down at my hand on his arm and his shaking died down to small shivers. I myself admitted I was shocked by my power, but when you got it you got it. I slowly slid my hands down his arm but I never left his tanned skin. I felt like I was in a trance, the feel of his skin beneath my hands was incredible. I had never felt like this before.

But I also didn't like this feeling, it was too strong, it was so strong that it almost made me feel sick.

And usually when my emotions got to strong… I ended up having an attack.

I immediately removed my hands from his arms and turned away from Paul to see Seth standing behind us looking kind of awkward. I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed at what I had just done in public. But I suppose other people would probably just think that I was holding his arm and nothing else. I shook my head from the fuzziness and I put a smile on my face.

I turned back to look at Paul who looked disappointed, but I ignore that, and saw that Sam and Jared was behind him, knowing smiles on their faces. Oh how I wanted to just kick them in the baby maker for giving those, 'oh I'm so wise' looks. When my eyes rested on Sam for a few seconds a small evil smiled grew onto my face.

Ohohohohohohohohoho! Excellent plan oh wise almighty me!

"DADDY!" I screamed as a baby like smile covered my evil one.

I ran past Paul and leapt into Sam's arms which he automatically caught me with. Time stood still and I could feel the frozen state that Seth, Jared, Sam and Paul were all in. Sam held me in the air and my feet dangled above the floor as I wiggled my way up higher to give Sam a kiss.

"You finally came to pick me up Daddy!" I said with another baby grin.

Sam finally got over his stunned shock and he looked down at me a confused expression on his face. My expression too changed into an evil one my eyes wide and my grin turned wicked. I leant up to his ear and whispered quietly. "Go along with it or I swear to the almighty painting god I will cut your chest open and pour banana Slurpee into your right lung until the blood vessels swell up and turn yellow." I threatened with an insane monster look on my face.

Sam froze and his eyes were that of a very very scared man.

"Oh my baby! I'm so sorry you had to wait for daddy to come and pick you up!" Sam said in a babyish voice as he hugged me closer to me. I started to fake cry continuously exclaiming 'daddy'.

People around us watched on and awed, seeming to believe or fake reunion.

Sam put me onto the floor after our fake crying and mushiness (in all honesty I thought we sounded like a couple rather than father and daughter.) I dragged Sam by the hand and walked toward the front office. As we walked past the group, I noticed that Paul wasn't anywhere around. I sighed sadly, mad at the fact he was running away from whatever made him mad or upset. I needed to have a talk with him sometime. But I re-thought that and shook my head. No I shouldn't do that… its none of my business anyway.

After Sam signed everything we actually got away with Sam being my dad and at last I got walked out of the stupid hospital. I did a little dance and sang loudly "I'm free!"

Sam, Jared and Seth all hopped into a white van but I stopped and stared at it in fear. Sam popped his head out of the driver's seat and gave me a questioning look. "Just hop in the back." Sam said assuming I didn't know where to go. I shook my head and took a step back.

"No Sam, I go to school, I know what happens to innocent girls that go in a white van." I said with a shudder of disgust. I saw Jared in passenger seat roll his eyes and he hopped out of the van and came around the other side to me. When Jared reached me he grabbed my legs and hoisted me over his shoulder and I swung onto his hard back.

"No! Put me down! I will never trust a man in a big white van!" I shouted but he ignored me and continued to throw me into the van (don't worry it had a soft rug.) I moaned and sat up immediately to see Seth sitting in a seat behind me. I suddenly began to think that his innocent virgin façade was all as lie and that he had been preparing for this moment to violate me.

"Touch me and I'll make you choke on afterbirth." I glared at him and Seth quickly looked away and cowered in his seat looking seriously afraid. As we drove down the road out of Forks I sat next to a slightly crying Seth but continued to play thumb was with him. Of course amazing me won several times before Seth pouted childishly and stopped playing with me.

Eventually we stopped and Sam hopped out of the car to open the door for me.

The molester van door opened and I actually looked at Sam and asked "So why do you have a molested van?" I asked with a questioning rise of my eyebrows. Sam chuckled lightly and closed the door behind me, closing the door on poor little Seth's face.

"Its my work car." Sam said.

"So you work for 'The White Van Molester Company?'"

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

I looked up and saw my house, and immediately I noticed that my dad's car wasn't in the driveway. Where the hell was that old man?

Sam, Jared and I and eventually a sad Seth walked up the stairs to my house

I grabbed the handle, but found out like when we first moved here the door was locked. And like before I tugged on the door and tried to fight my way in. I felt another set of feet beside Sam, Jared and Seth.

"No matter how much you try kicking the door won't open it." A voice whispered in my ear.

"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY BABY JESUS CHRIST!"I shouted as I jumped five feet in the air and turned around leg raised and prepared for attack. As I swung around someone grabbed my leg, and I looked up to see a shocked Paul.

"I knew I had an effect on woman, but never to that extreme." Paul said with a drool worthy smile.

I glared at him and I kicked my leg, telling him to let go of my leg right now. He let go and I lowered my leg to the floor. My heart was still racing from my shock, I mean seriously people needed to learn it was dangerous to sneak up on me like that. Sam and Jared stood behind him with a small smile and I saw a hint of a smile on Seth's face too.

Paul walked pass me and seemed to look at the door for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

Paul raised his gorgeous leg and kicked my front door.

Instead of the door simply falling to the ground with a bang, the door continued to fly through the air and landed on the floor in the kitchen. I stood there calmly as I took in the scene and Paul walked in calmly along with Jared and Sam, Seth seeming to afraid for my outburst.

But I remained calm and looked an Paul's stilled back.

"You broke it, you pay for it." I said and walked into the house.

But I stopped at the entrance as I took in the state of our house.

Everything was bare, the boxes that had dominated the living room were now gone and the only things that remained were the things that had already been in the house. I took another step into the house and I ran into the kitchen only to find the cupboards bare and all the kitchen appliances were gone. I ran pass Paul and up the stairs taking two at a time.

Guest room….Empty….Dads room… completely bare… My room was the only room that looked like it had 2 days ago. I stood in the center of my room, my mind blank of any thoughts.

Completely blank and bare just like the house where my father was nowhere to be seen.

**Le end! **

**Review please or I might just… throw you in a big white van (creepy pervert smile)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! **

**So as I wrote this chapter I started to feel gloomy, I mean this story does have a lot of angst in it! I mean at the moment it does, but just suddenly going from happy crazy Addison too depressed and gloomy Addison is just weird. This chapter isn't what your used to hearing so I hope this doesn't change your judgment of the story. Its still a happy romance story but every story has to have hurt in it. So enjoy this chapter my lovely's! **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

_Wolfie96_

_Silverspear _

_mistygirl22_

**Ugliness infection **

Two weeks pasted with useless searching for my dad.

Posters with his face and name covered La Push and Forks, but no matter how hard I searched for him. There was absolutely no trace of my dad even existing.

Not once in my 14 years of living have I ever been separated from my dad for this long.

I was broken, the thought of my dad not being around to pick up the pieces was terrifying.

Imagine for a moment a little girl that had everything in the world but suddenly that everything vanished from beneath her and she was suddenly all alone. That would be heart breaking for the little girl. But let's switch around to a little girl that had nothing but one single thing. But she lost that one single important thing.

That's worse than a death sentence.

I lied down in a bed that wasn't even mine, and for the past 2 weeks I had stayed in a house that wasn't mine either. I felt out of the place in this big house, everything was so different even though I had always been used to moving from house to house. Without my dad here the world just felt out of place. I kept stopping and thinking about why my dad left me, did he get in trouble? Was he kidnapped and the kidnappers just took all of his stuff but mine? Or….

_Did my dad not love me anymore? _

I gasped and I sat up from the bed running toward the bathroom to throw up.

Every time I had those thoughts I'd end up feeling nauseous or the thought would become just so unbearable I couldn't even think. I hated this, why did my dad leave me!

I vomited and tried to keep my hair out of my face, and as I finished my spewing fest I started to cry.

When I cried my tears weren't all beautiful and silent like the movies, when I cried I cried hard and my tears would smudge against my face. To put it simply I cried like a real girl in agony would.

For an hour I cried bent over and on all floors on the bathroom floor. I cried loudly and my breath came out in gasps. I felt like fire was licking the inside of my body, burning me from the inside out. This feeling had been constant for the past 2 weeks.

But I refused to let this fire that burned me come and burn me from the outside too.

I breathed deeply and rubbed under my noes to wipe away the substances that had ran out of my nose. I slowly got up, my legs almost giving out from the pain and I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped.

I was a mess, I looked like a rat with a bad hair day.

My usual soft curly copper hair was lifeless and oily, showing that I hadn't had a shower in days. My skin was deathly pale, and I could tell from the angle of my face I had lost a lot of weight. I looked like I was dying.

As I looked at my ugly face, I saw what I had become, something I had never wanted to be.

I had become mad at the world.

Things blurred and suddenly my right hand started to hurt. A loud bang came out from the bedroom and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swerved around screaming nonsense, afraid that I couldn't see the person that was going to hurt me.

"No please I'm sorry! I didn't want to get mad or scared I just couldn't control myself! Please don't hurt me!" I screamed as I thrashed against the person that was holding me down.

Suddenly a hand connected with my face and my cheek began to sting painfully.

Things started to become clear my eyes weren't blurred with distorting images and I saw the man in front of me.

Paul.

I leapt into his arms clinging onto him like a person trying to hold onto a ray of sunshine. Even though it would be impossible to grab the ray of sunshine, you would still desperately cling to it.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Paul! I don't know what's happening to me!" I cried.

Paul said nothing, he only wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close. He held me until my tears died down and he carried me outside the bathroom where I saw the mirror that had once held my reflection was now smashed on the floor.

Paul sat us on my bed and moved away from me slightly to grab my bleeding hand. It didn't hurt anymore, in fact more than anything it just felt numb. Paul hissed lowly as he saw my hand and quickly looked away anger and hurt on his gorgeous face.

Ever since my dad dissap… Left…Paul has always been by my side.

He helped me look for my dad despite my odd behavior.

_I walked down the streets of Forks with several posters in my hands. _

_I grabbed one and walked toward one of the polls and held a hand against the poll and another hand outstretched. Paul placed the stapler in my hand and I pressed the stapler against the wood poll. For several hours we had roamed Forks, and stopped to show people my dads photo and ask if they had seen him. We always got the same answer. _

_As we walked down the streets my eyes caught an ice cream stall. _

"_Paul! Ice cream man!" I shouted and pointed toward the ice cream stall, where a man was giving a little girl her ice cream. Before Paul could reply I dragged him by the hand and across the road to the ice cream man, despite the traffic. We reached the ice cream man and I asked cheerfully for two vanilla ice creams. The man complied and I whistled a high tune. _

"_DADDY!" the little girl from before screamed as she started to cry. _

_My eyes glazed over as I saw an older man walking toward the crying little girl and tried to comfort her even standing in the ice cream that the little girl had dropped. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly to see Paul behind me wearing a rare gentle expression. I surprisingly understood that look. _

'_Are you okay?' _

_I wiped off my glazed expression and forcefully planted a cheery smile onto my face. _

"_I'm fine! Now come on Doll face we've got some work to do!" I said as I raised my hand for a high five only to get a knowing look on the oh so wise Paul. _

_I pouted at him but turned around with my vanilla ice cream walking past the little girl that didn't even realize how lucky she was. _

That time was the time I still had hope for my dad, hope that my dad would be found or that he realized how stupid he was for leaving and returned home to me with tears streaming down his baby face. But then I realized… that he was never coming home.

It was kind of ridiculous I realized this from watching Dr Phil with Emily, Sam's wife.

A girl older than me had a story a lot like mine, both her parents had abandoned her when she was only 6 years old. Making her have to move in with her abusive uncle.

"_For years I waited for my parents to come and save me, I mean who wouldn't think that because all parents are supposed to protect their children right? So I waited for them to come to me, I never lost hope. Until that day that I saw my parents in the newspaper, a report saying that a family of three who had gotten wealthy because of their 13 year old daughters modeling career. And how happy they were to have such a beautiful daughter. I used to watch the girl on TV and think how lucky she was. But really she's my little sister! I realized then that my parents had left me because they didn't love me anymore.. And that I wasn't beautiful like her. They were never coming home for me, they had already forgotten about my existence." _

_I sat there stunned to absolute silence and suddenly I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks as I screamed and screamed. With Emily trying to consult me and Paul running into the room eyes immediately assuming a serial killer was in the room. My eyes were blank of emotion, yet my screams never stopped and my tears continued to fall. _

That's when I became a total mess, I stopped eating and I never left the room I had taken at Sam and Emily's house. But as Paul held me right now, I thought over what I had become. I became what I feared most, an ugly person.

Not the type of person with ugly appearances, but in my mind everyone in this world is beautiful. But the type of ugly when you show no happiness and the type of ugly where you yourself believe you are ugly. The ugly where you think you're not worth anything, the ugly where you don't want to live in this world.

The ugliness the roams this world had come to infect me.

I wouldn't let it, I could feel it right now pouring itself into my blood and infecting me harshly until I couldn't and wouldn't allow myself to breathe.

I looked up at Paul as he gently took out the pieces of glass from my injured hand. I had continued to hold onto my thoughts of Paul being a pervert ever since I met him. It was kind of like holding onto sanity. But I realized these two weeks that he wasn't what I had assumed… he was indeed very mad at the world…Yet he wasn't an ugly person. A ray of sunshine glows in side of him, even though it was impossible for him to capture it and harness the light. It still lived in him. And when he looked at me I could feel this incredible loyalty and this gentleness.

Around the clones he was angry and temperamental, but I really don't think that guy is the real Paul.

"Paul?" I asked gently.

Paul looked up from my hand his eyes were emotionless, something I had found out he would when he was upset or mad about something. The blank look in his eyes vanished when he looked at me and that same gentle expression took over his gorgeous eyes. I felt my heart beat race.

"What is it?"

I looked into his eyes, never looking away.

My dad had been the world to me, and when I lost the single fragment that existed in my life I had nothing left. I really had nothing in this world and when I lost him I realized just how vulnerable I really was despite my thoughts of strength. And when you're left with nothing, you start to realize the things in this world that are just waiting for you to notice them. I looked at Paul and leant over toward him, my forehead touching his gently.

"Thank you." 

**And there you have it! **

**Seth wipes away his tears. "That was such a touching moment." **

**Addison comes up behind him and smack him behind the head. **

"**Shush or I will cut a hole in your scrotum, stick an M80 in there, and blow your genitals off, and I will make you ENJOY IT!" **

**Seth screams like a biatch. **

**Soooo yeah review and Paul will give you a hug! **

**Paul- "Like hell I will" **


	9. Authors Note!

**Hey Guys…..**

**Sooooo I wont be able to update today since the family is going up to visit my nan, who sadly hates technology and wont allow anyone to bring up there computers. Soo my life sucks but don't kill me! I will have a chapter for you tomorrow since I'm coming back then but it will be later in the day. And ill try to make the chapter a long one! **

**But to help cheer you up I'm giving you all 10 random facts about Addison Blackburn! **

_She's only ever been to 3 schools and each one only for a couple of months. _

_Her middle name is Louise. _

_Her favourite colour is silver (can you guess why?) _

_She's never worn make up in her entire life. _

_She's a brown belt in martial arts. _

_She's never had a boyfriend. (father was too overprotective) _

_Is excellent at fighting but not the best dancer in the world. _

_Her favourite food is any type of sweets. _

_She has a birth mark on her right shoulder. _

_She's Buddhist. _

**And no I did not come up with this randomly I actually did a character profile with this stuff on it. **

**Yet again I am sorry for this but I hope these facts make you feel better! **

**Now I'm off to suffer an entire day without my laptop and she also had no TV!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy Guys!**

**So I managed to survive my nans place and the horror with how she forced me and my sister to knit with her. And hell yes I can knit, and I'm pretty amazing at it too. But anyway, now that im back I just for some reason am having trouble starting the chapter. I am really sorry of the sucky and very short chapter. **

**I think it may have something to do with me not getting much sleep but anyway enjoy! **

**One word is the end for me.**

I stood there eyes blank of emotion and eyes fixated on a shocked Sam and Emily.

There the two of them stood both in only their underwear and Sam with his arms around Emily, embracing her from behind. I continued to stare at them and them at me until Sam broke the silence. "Addison… I didn't know you had started coming down stairs again." Sam said calmly as he kept his arms around Emily despite her protests. I continued staring until I notice I still had the fridge open from when I was innocently going to grab a glass of water for Paul and I.

After my moment of awakening I started to feel more and more like myself despite and 3 days later I found me and Paul slowly becoming friends. In my mind though he was still a creepy pedophile and every time I said that he'd start shaking and I'd slap the back of his head. I wouldn't say we were now best buddies since it has only been 3 days, but we were friends in my mind.

I don't think I've been separated from Paul much ever since that day, he was with me in my room all day until night came and he had to leave. But he'd annoyingly enough come knocking on my door at 7 in the morning and every time I gave him some form of a death threat. Today I had actually felt strong enough to come downstairs on my own. I had come down before but always with Paul.

I don't know what it was but before this I was afraid to mix myself with society again.

And now as I stared at the half naked wife and husband I realized I should of stayed in my isolation.

"What's taking you so long?" Paul said as he walked into the kitchen and his eyes immediately found mine before they slowly turned toward a blushing Emily and a shameless Sam. Paul's eyes turned into his everyday glare and suddenly I was blind.

"I always knew this day would come! The world has finally disappeared! Thank you baby Jesus!" I cried dramatically but then I seriously started to wonder why Paul had covered my eyes. I felt myself being pulled backward and I wobbled on my feet, following Paul.

"Whoa! What are you doing Pedo Bear?" I said hesitantly using my fond pet name for Paul.

Paul hissed and flicked my ear which I whined dramatically to.

"firstly don't use that nickname, secondly a little kid like you shouldn't see such things." Paul whispered into my ear, which I couldn't help but enjoy slightly. I mean it wasn't like I enjoyed the sound of his voice or anything… I mean I just liked the breeze his breathe gave my heated ear. As I felt us near the stairs I grabbed Paul's hands and tried to pry them off. But they wouldn't budge.

"Um Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your paws off my face otherwise I'll make you watch all the Disney movies in one row."

Silence and then my threat seemed to work and Paul's hands moved off of my face. I had been blessed to discover one of Paul's weaknesses after we were watching TV and Cinderella came on. Lets just say he screeched and tried to throw the remote at the TV.

I turned around to see Paul behind me looking a slightly afraid expression, which was exceedingly rare for the species that is Paul. I grinned evilly at him and turned toward the stairs before I heard someone call my name. It came from the kitchen and I figured it would probably be Sam.

Damn clones and there to alike voices.

I walked toward the kitchen Paul hovering behind me, I stopped at the door way.

"You decent in there?" I asked.

"Yes!" I heard Emily shout.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Emily and Sam trying to pass as if nothing had happened, Emily wearing one of Sam's tops/dresses and Sam wearing the clone compulsory clothes of cutoff jeans. I sat at one of the seats at the dining table and watched as Emily cooked. Paul sat next to me and scooted his chair closer to mine, which I chose to ignore. Sam coughed and I turned my attention to him, who looked like her was fake reading the newspaper. I continued to stare at him and he continued to fake read the newspaper, randomly humming when he 'saw something interesting'.

Eventually I got tired of this and stood up from my chair and started banging my chair onto the floor until I got a reaction out of him.

"Addison put the chair down before you break it." Sam said as he sat his time consuming paper onto the table. I set the chair down and calmly sat down on the abused chair folding my hands in my lap. Sam's sighs and scratches behind his head before he started to speak.

"Emily and I have noticed a change in you the past few days Addison, and we want this to continue until your whole self again. And we were thinking that maybe if you went to school-"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I heard that word, jumping out of my seat beside Paul and running out the front door and into the forest.

…..My freedom was over.

**I'm a horrible human being I know! **

**I didn't post yesterday and now I come back with this really short chapter! **

**Its just that I had another writers block and I'm just so tired, so to pay you back for this I'll write you 10 facts about Paul! **

_He's legendary with the ladies. _

_He hates Disney movies._

_He has a bad relationship with his mum. (you'll find out about that later.)_

_His favorite color is brown. (try and guess why with that one too.)_

_His favorite food is spaghetti _

_He's never read a book in his entire life._

_One of his pet peeves is over energetic people (poor Paul, imprinting on Addison.)_

_He's not religious. _

_He cannot cook… at all. _

_He's a pedophile. _

**Review or ill sentence you to eternal life at school! (or for those people who actually like school, well then no school for you.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! **

**So I have gotten over my tiredness and returned to you with a long chapter! And I'm so happy that Addison is starting to come back to her normal self. I just thought though I shouldn't rush things because what she experienced can't be forgotten easily. Anyway, things are slowly building up, and if you don't like that I'm sorry but I need to do things slow like this. But be happy because there's gonna be lots of chapter! YAY! **

**Thanks for the reviews **

_Wolfie96_

_Silverspear_

_Da RaNdOm PeRsOn _

**Lost and hoping to be found.**

I ran through the dark forest arms flaying above me and screaming bloody murder.

This can't be happening! I was absolutely not going to let Sam and Emily force me into school! School was my nemesis and I knew it was waiting for the right moment to boil my brains. In my whole short life I had only been to 3 schools but only for a couple of months each time. And everyday I would face a terrifying torture called teachers and hormonal students going through good and bad puberty.

School was like the wild, either you're the hunter or the hunted.

I myself sadly wasn't either, I was quite simply out of what people called 'the clicks'. You know the popular, the nerds, the dinosaur freaks and the Justin Bieber zombie fans. I was in none. But it didn't really bother me, I mean there was pretty much no click good enough for the awesome me. Students from one of my schools had stupidly spread rumours around school saying that I had escaped from a mental institute. I of course being me never denied it and actually frightened bullies.

Ahhh that was such a good day…..

_The bell for lunch rang throughout the school and students piled out of classes hurriedly, glad to escape the horror that is teachers. I simply walked calmly books held to my chest and feeling cheery in my favourite painted jeans. I reached my locker which was in a more isolated part of the school and I whistled happily as I entered my code. The click of my lock echoed loudly and I opened my locked to put in my books. I suddenly felt a presence hovering behind me and without turning around I kicked the person behind me. Of course I didn't randomly kick people on an average basis, I knew these people. I heard a moan and turned slowly around to see 3 tall and buff looking boys who seemed to rush through puberty, they were all told to be 'the hot boys' of the school but to me they just looked like big ugly gorillas. Standing at the front was the head of the group of boys, Daniel McKenna. He was the one I had kicked and I grinned proudly when I saw him clutching his baby maker. Behind him were his followers Sonny Richards and Thomas Washbrock. They glared at me and walked toward me obviously trying to corner me like they usually do. And like I usually did I stood there calmly not even looking interested because honestly I was quite over there bullying. Daniel breathed heavily but none the less stood up from his agony and glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be on the floor with my tongue hanging out. I grinned at him despite his cold glare and he returned my smile with pushing me against my locker his face close to mine. _

"_Whoa boy! It's time to either brush your teeth or visit the dentist." I said as I waved my hand in front of my face and choking on his breathe. He smelt like cigarettes which only disgusted me further. Seriously? This kid was 13 like me and he smoked! Daniel seemed slightly offended by my comment but covered it up with his usual ugly scowl. And why did the girls at this school think was like 'so hot!' oh that's probably because there all idiots. "Listen hear psycho me and the boys need you to do a little something for us." Daniel said with a what I think he assumed was a sexy smile. I vomited in my mind. "Look buddy I'm not gonna give you a strip tease like you asked Ms Carly to do, I'm a pure and innocent soul and I want a husband someday." I said as I covered my body with my hands and turned away from him disgusted._

"_Like I'd want to see you naked! We want you to sneak into the math teachers office and change our grades." Daniel whispered the last part as Sonny and Thomas looked around for any sign of other students or teachers. I rolled my eyes at this and sighed. Seriously these guys just didn't get me at all, could they not see they had no control on me like they did everyone else. And I couldn't help but laugh at his request, I would have thought these guys would give a crap about their grades. _

"_So you want me to sneak into Mr Carpenters office and change your test results even though you realise he will notice they have changed when he hands them out?" I questioned as I tried not to laugh. No wonder they wanted their results to change, it was because they were just this stupid. Even though so many bullies in this world were seemingly terrifying as the ones who are bullied have the upper hand. Since they are dumb and we are smart, we all just need to have the upper hand at the end of the day. Daniel looked at me with a blank expression and then he punched the locker behind me. "Then you figure out a way so he doesn't find out." He shouted and his followers behind him nodded their head seeming confident their plan would still work. I was starting to get bored with this so a thought came to mind with how I could make things interesting. _

"_Okay." I said a crazy smile crawling up onto my face. _

_Daniel stopped his cold glare and looked at me shocked as he heard my answer. He turned back to look at Sonny and Thomas and they seemed as shocked as he was. He turned back to me and furrowed his eyebrows questioningly, before giving me a triumphant smirk. "Good." Daniel said assuming he had won. I laughed evilly in my head as I leaned forward slowly grabbing a lock of his brown messy hair. "Only if you give me a lock of your hair." I said with a dreamy insane look on my face even though I was laughing on the floor in my head. Daniel looked at me and he slowly became afraid as I twirled his hair between my fingers. "Huh?" Daniel breathed as he turned to his followers for help but they had taken a step back when they saw what was going on. "I escaped that horrible institute to be with you my love!" I shouted as I reached out toward him slowly only for him to stumble backward afraid of my words. "W-what the hell are you doing!" He shouted as he bumped into his scared followers. I walked toward them slowly as I twirled my curly copper hair between my fingers. "I'm so mad that they separated us my dear, but I got away and I'm back now and we can finally be together forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-" _

"_What the hell! You really went to that crazy house!" Sonny screamed behind Daniel as he shook in fear. I nodded my head sadly. "Yes I did, they took me away from my love but I got my revenge and escaped." I smiled evilly and then I focused my eyes back to Daniel. "Oh my dear, I have waited so long for this moment!" I gushed and I ran toward him only to have him and his friends scream before running and tripping away in fear. While shouting nonsense about me being insane. _

_When they were a safe distance away I jumped in the air and did a happy dance at finally getting the stupid bullies away. _

That was a very very good day.

After that incident I never saw Daniel or his friends but on occasion I would see them in the hallway but they would immediately turn away. Another rumour added to my mental institute saying that I was obsessed with Daniel McKenna and that everyone should stay away from me. I wasn't really complaining. But what happened at that school was exactly why I hated school so much, there were so many idiots there that acted the way they did only because everyone else did. Apparently now days it was cool to act like an arrogant douche.

As I came too from my memory I skidded to a stop only just realising I had been running at my super speed the entire time I reminisced my memory. I stopped and slowly looked around seeing the same looking green trees same looking muddy floor. Nothing giving away where the hell I was.

Okay I was in trouble, I was officially lost in an unfamiliar forest with no idea of which direction was Sam and Emily's house. Like I usually did in these situations I stood still and calmly did a semi-circle looking for any signs of life nearby. Nada and that's when I cracked.

"Oh for shizzle on my nizzle what am I going to do!" I screamed.

I started pacing thinking over my options instead of trying to act rash and going running and searching for help. So I had no phone, no way to know where I was and the fact I was in this forest was a possible danger to myself. Crap! What if a bear came across my scent and tried to eat me! No no! I was too young and beautiful to die! This situation reminded me so much of when I was in the city lost and my dad…. I stopped at that thought as a pain consumed my chest at the thought of my dad. I had actually refused myself to think of him, knowing that if he had left me it would be unlikely for him to return. But sometimes these thoughts just slipped, because only a few weeks ago had my dad been the only important thing in my life. And right now I had so many new things coming into my life. Sam and Emily had been discussing the other day of maybe adopting me, since I couldn't just stay at there place as a guest. Since the police are searching for my dad and I don't have a legal guardian or any known relatives. I would either stay at a foster home or maybe if they couldn't find my dad I would be adopted. That scared me, knowing I could possibly be living with strangers. I was very much hoping that Sam and Emily would go through with what they had been discussing.

It was even scarier with what was happening with Paul.

I don't know what was going on but I slowly had myself falling for Paul. Yes I admitted it shamefully, I was falling for him. I wasn't as mad about the age difference as when I came to realise I was falling for him. We were both simply sitting on the bed in my room, watching TV until suddenly Paul took my small hand into his large massive one. He said nothing about it and simply held my hand in his stroking it gentle as if he were afraid my hand would break from his large rough hands. I suddenly sighed at this and I randomly thought of how nice it felt. And that's when I realised, I wanted his hand to be in mine always. I freaked out and rushed into the bathroom to splash water in my face.

I was scared that I was becoming some sort of weirdo for liking someone older. The age difference had bothered me, which may had been caused to the fact that I had always referred to Paul as a paedophile. And now I was falling for him and I was falling hard.

I paused as I thought of Paul and I shook my head trying to return the problem at hand.

Okay… so I should probably actually start looking for help now that I look at my options. So I started walking in a random direction looking in every possible direction hoping to see a road or a house. But there was nothing so I kept walking and walking until the sun slowly started to go down. I panicked and I decided to start running instead of walking, hoping to find something before sundown. I was scared, and I was never usually one to get scared in any situation. But I was only human after all.

I wanted my dad, desperately because I knew he would always be the one to find me. But that wasn't going to happen, my dad left me and he won't be coming to my rescue like he usually does.

Right now, I guess I'm all alone in this big world.

Well that's what I thought at least.

Stupidly enough I ended up falling to my knees in my sprint against time, tripping over a very large and thick stick that was rooted to the ground. Because of my speed I ended up rolling a few feet away from that darn stick. Once I got my bearings I sat up and hissed when I saw I had scraped my knee which now had blood oozing out of it. As well as scraped hands and a very muddy face and body. I tried to wipe the mud of my face, but I'm sure my face only just smudged brown.

"Who puts a freaken trip able stick in the middle of a forest and just lets it sit there for someone to trip and injure themselves! I mean seriously mother nature grow up!" I screamed to no one, knowing I was only doing this to calm myself. Okay, so my knee was injured and I still have no idea where to go from here. I tried standing up but when I did my foot stung painfully and I hissed at the pain.

Dangit! Seriously tripping was an embarrassment and being covered in mud is just disturbing and now it appears a stupid rock has lodged itself into my right foot. I bent over to try and pry the rock out of my foot but as I did so a loud voice roared my name.

"ADDISON!" at this I fell to the ground with a thud and more mud splattered onto me and I moaned. Seriously this is just ridiculous. But then I gasped, that person called my name and that voice… a voice I'd know anywhere.

"Paul?" I said, too quietly for him to hear me so I said it again louder shouting hoping he would hear me. I heard the crunch of leaves close by and I looked up expecting to see Paul's distressed face at my disappearance. Only I saw an unfamiliar face, a very pale face.

A spark hit me straight on as I looked at this person, even though at first glance I didn't recognize them. Something about them… I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He was beautiful to put it simply, not the type of beautiful like Paul but a cold and mysterious beauty. He looked at me his face blank of any emotion. He had messy red hair, wild and practically untouched yet somehow it crafted itself on its own. And his eyes were a cold and dark brown. And I felt sorry for him also have brown poop eyes such as myself. He took a slow deliberate step toward me, before he halted and looked behind me. His eyes widened slightly and I turned slowly to see what he was looking at, only to come face to face with an enormous snarling grey wolf. 

**LE GASP! **

**Oh my what's going to happen! ****Hahaha! I know and you don't! **

**Sorry for the teasing but :P **

**ANYHOW! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter guy's review and you get to hug Paul or Seth in wolf form. **

**Paul- "Stop making offers to people that will never happen!" **

**Addison comes up and slaps him on the arm "Shush Paul the more reviews the more special I feel knowing everyone thinks I'm as amazing as I know I am. Can you please just go with it my pedo bear?" **

**Paul-"…. Fine." **

**Jared pops his head in. "You are soooo whipped Paul!" **

"**SHUT UP JARED!" back hand bitch slap!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Olla! **

**So I bring you chapter 12 with joy and excitement, it isn't a funny one this one so for those who like my comedy I apologise. But exciting news! I know were only starting the story but I am thinking of making a sequel to The Calling of the insane! So review if you think I should! **

**Thanks for the review. **

_Silverspear and I'd like to make a shout out to you for that fact you always review! LOVE YOU! _

**Die and I'll burn this world.**

I sat there covered in mud, knee bleeding from my fall as my eyes were glued to what was conspiring in front of me. A wolf, more like a beast of an animal stood tall and proud in front of me. It was the size of a horse, towering over me since I was on the floor and most likely still would if I stood up. The first thing that came to my mind wasn't fear or panic, rather I sat there thinking just how beautiful it was. My head was turned to the wold but my body was facing the man standing closer to me than he had before. I didn't know which way to set my eyes on, the creepy pale dude or the massive horse/wolf thing. I was more afraid of the normal looking man than the wolf so my eyes fastened themselves onto his brown poop eyes which were much like mine.

I tried standing up but before I could even move the wold/horse leapt over my head and positioned himself in front of my snarling at the creepy pale dude. Snarls and growls were all I could hear until they charged one another and a loud bang like metal and against metal sounded through the forest as they hit one another. I sat there, frozen like ice as I watched the battle between what I had once assumed was a man and this massive wolf. I was freaked out, no lying about that but I found myself un able to move from partly sitting and partly standing position. The alien dude was fast, too fast to be considered human but I saw that the wolf was faster and every time the alien tried to strike at flash speed the wolf would always manage to stop him in his tracks.

The battle was kind of like watching some kickass movie, except this was a scary reality and I needed to start thinking like a normal person would. I paused at this thought as a scary conclusion came to my mind… I was not in the least normal.

I was so screwed.

So as the battle continued despite the circumstance I found myself cheering wolfy dude on and bad mouthing the pale alien. "Come on wolfy show him who's boss! Pale alien people should stay where they belong! Go get a tan dude, seriously you look like your dead! Oh yeah you go my wolfy!" I cheered as the wolf fought alien dude.

The wolf barked, and I couldn't help but think it sounded like a strangled laugh.

I grinned as I saw the alien grit its teeth, seeming mad that the wolf had the time to laugh in such a fierce battle. The mud was beginning to become to much for me, and I realised I just couldn't sit here and watch so I pushed myself onto the floor but as the pain came I remembered the rock that had lodged itself into my bare foot. I screamed in pain, not something I usually did but it really freaking hurt! At my scream the wolfs eyes landed on mine, panicked and concerned which shocked me greatly to see such emotions in an animal's eyes. At the wolfs distraction the alien dude took this as his chance and grabbed onto the wolf his teeth burying in its fur and hitting the edge of its shoulder. I watched my eyes widened as the wolf whined in pain, falling to the ground in agony.

One thought raced through my mind, shouting and begging.

_Don't die._

_Don't die. _

_DON'T DIE ON ME._

_DON'T LEAVE ME! _

Suddenly a strong dangerous and frightening fear overwhelmed me, making me scream in fear.

_No please god don't take him from me! He's meant to protect me, he's meant to stay alive! _

I kept screaming, my hands pulling at my hair but my eyes never leaving the wolfs. The wolf looked at me, fear in its eyes but not for itself. Fear for me.

Slowly the body of the wolf changed, bones cracked and suddenly laying in front of me was not a wolf. It was a naked tanned man, who's eyes were the same as the wolfs. Those eyes were the same as Pauls. The fact that this wolf had just turned into Paul not register in my mind. Instead I only panicked more. The alien stood over Paul, but Paul didn't look up at him his eyes remained on mine as I pulled at my hair tears streaming down my face.

_NoNoNoNoNONONO! _

_Not Paul! I swear to god if he touched him again I will burn him to hell! _

My thoughts scared me, all I could hear in my thoughts were of how I would kill this man for hurting my Paul. I was terrified of the thought of a weak Paul, wounded and incapable of defending himself. As I thought of this, the image of what could happen, Paul's lifeless body on the muddy ground. Blood smeared of his body and his blood on that monsters hands.

Snip!

Something snapped inside of me… my body shook with anger and fear as my thoughts continued.

Pauls eyes wide open, yet no life inside of them.

Snip!

No longer being able to see Paul's smile that he only showed me.

Snip!

Paul dead… and never returning to my side on this stupid thing called earth.

SNAP!

My body felt hot, like someone had turned the stove on and put it on high. Things blurred and then suddenly everything was red. All I could see was red.

I didn't know what was happening, all I could feel was the heat and all I could see was the red….

And all I could hear was the screaming of pure agony.

Yet those screams made me feel so strong, so alive! Like nothing could stand in my way. This red covered what was happening behind it, but I didn't care. This feeling was incredible, I felt like everything had just vanished. The only somewhat sane thoughts in my mind were that of Paul. The screaming stopped, and I felt myself frown at this. No! I wanted more screaming! More pain from the man that had dared to hurt my Paul. The more I thought of Paul, the more the red began to fade from my vision. I thought of him, laying somewhere possibly dying and that fear made the red completely vanish. I felt like a curtain had been lifted from my eyes, and when I looked at what I could see I gasped and covered my mouth.

Trees, were broken and burnt to a crisp. Some rested on the ground from a pressure that had knocked them into the wet mud. Everything was burnt black, even the body that laid on the floor in front of me. This body was practically burnt to the ashes, and as I saw this body I thought of Paul.

My eyes widened and or the thousand time today, I screamed in total agony.

"PAUL!" I screamed refusing this person was Paul I looked around and sighed in relief when I saw him where I had last seen him before my black out. Everything around Paul was burnt, everything was black but Paul who was left unscratched. I ran towards him, the rock in my foot completely forgotten. "Paul!" I screamed as I knelt onto my knees immediately resting my head against his chest to feel his heartbeat. I sighed in relief as I heard the faint rhythm of his heart. I went to sit up to check for wounds but before I could a large hand pushed my head back down gently. My eyes widened in fear until I heard the soft strangled sound of Paul saying my name. "Addison?" Paul whispered quietly as he moved his head slightly to look at me. His eyes were fluttering, showing that he desperately needed to close his eyes but refusing his body want it wanted. I looked at him tears of joy streaming down my face.

Paul frowned at this and reached up to me gently wiping away my tears before licking away the tears on his fingers. I gasped slightly at this, and continued to cry more and more. I was about to ask him if he was okay, but he bet me to the punch. "Your' not hurt are you?" He asked, his rough hand coming up to brush my cheek. I smiled at him slightly and found myself chuckling at him.

"You asking if I'm okay? Look at yourself, despite how tough you think you are." I said with a small laugh. Paul pouted cutely and tried to sit up but I pushed him back down panicking at the thought of him seeing the body that still laid on the burnt floor. "No! Don't sit up Paul!" I said as I kept my hands on his chest. As I looked at my hands I gasped slightly at what I saw.

My skin was perfectly clear and clean, it's usually pale colour. But my clothes were ripped and tattered, burn marks staining my shirt and pants. Paul started panicking too as he also realised the state of my clothes. "You said you weren't hurt! I swear what did the leech do to you!" Paul shouted as he began to sit up, even though I tried to hold him down he was too strong. Pauls eyes widened slightly at what was behind me. I sat there fear of him realising that it was me.

I knew it was me, who else could it of been and the thought that I had blacked out from what happened was even more terrifying than actually knowing what I had done. I don't know how it was possible for me to do this. But whatever it was, I had let this thing out.

"What happened?" Paul asked as he turned to look at me, both confused and concerned.

I looked at him and covered the thoughts that had made there way to my face and I shrugged slightly at him. "I don't know, I blacked out when he bit you." Which wasn't a total lie, I did black out but I knew for sure that I… that I had killed that alien dude. The thought of me having killed that guy wasn't what I had imagined it would be like for killing someone. Rather than feeling regret, I just couldn't realise that I had actually killed him. Everything that had conspired today was too surreal.

As I thought of this, memories of the wolf turning into Paul came into my thoughts.

"Oh my god! You're a bloody wolf! How the hell are you a freaking wolf, I mean seriously what the hell! Oh god! You go all furry and shiz! Whoa do you like howl to the moon and all that crap! Whoa now that I think of it this is awesome! Oh my god! Paul go all wolfy on me now! Come on! I know you can!" I exclaimed loudly as I stood up jumping at and down.

Paul gave a questioning look, before he looked behind me eyes widening slightly and his teeth bared and I giggled at this. "Oh wow even when your human you act like an animal I guess you must pee on your stuff and that's why you always-"

I never finished my sentence before suddenly a loud bang echoed in my ears and my head suddenly throbbed. I felt myself fall to the ground and before everything went black I heard Paul roaring my name.

**And End! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**So I have a request to all those who review, I was really hoping to make a sort of trailer for this story and put it up on YouTube. But I just don't have the knowledge to do this sort of stuff. So for those who are a fan and enjoy making videos I both give you the permission and ask of you to please make a video for The Calling of The Insane! I will love you forever if you! And if you decided to do this please either inbox me or write it in the reviews! LOVE YA! **

**Review and I'll start planning out the sequel! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Howdy there fella's! **

**I come bearing gift! In this chapter you get a huge hint as to what's going on with Addison! And yes guys I have decided that I am going to do a sequel! So enjoy this chapter my lovely! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

_Sweetypie15 _

_BeccieT_

_Da RaNdOm PeRsOn_

**Flames in the abyss**

I felt like I was floating.

Light as a feather and just letting the breeze carry me away to where I didn't know. I felt so light, and the weight on my shoulders had vanished. Everything was bright, so bloody bright that I moaned as my eyes started to ache from the overwhelming light. Everything was quiet, too quiet for my liking that I desperately wanted to hear a voice or some sort of sound. The silence was overwhelming.

I floated for a while, naked and vulnerable to the light.

I wasn't scared though, I was only confused as to where I was and what was happening to me.

As I turned my head, looking for some sort of hint that there was life in the light. All I could see though was more light, an endless abyss. The more my eyes lingered on the light that surrounded me, somehow the light seemed to be closing in. My breath came out in short gasp's, panicking when the light started to touch me. My skin started to glow, covering my pale skin with its light. The light ran up my legs and when I reached down to touch my legs, I ended up only touching air.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

The light came closer to my chest and that's when I took action, I sat up and tried to stand only to fall into the abyss. I didn't scream as I fell, but I tried to fight my way back up. Uselessly trying to grab a hold of something to keep me up. I clenched my teeth when I found none.

There was no wind whipping my hair into my face, and there was no surface to this abyss.

I just kept falling and falling until the light disappeared and darkness overwhelmed me. With the light gone I could not see anything, not even my naked body. But then in the distance another light suddenly appeared in the distance, coming closer toward me. I gasped when suddenly it was coming from all directions and when it was close enough for my eyes to adjust to it, I saw that it was no light.

It was fire.

Out of everything that had conspired so far this fire that was closing in on me, terrified me to no end.

I floated there eyes wide as the fire grew closer and closer until it circled around me, leaving no room for me to escape. I was trapped in this fire, with no way to escape. Suddenly a loud malicious laugh suddenly could be heard, I turned toward the source only to come face to face with a body shaped flame. And then, the flame began to speak.

"You thought you could hide me away forever, didn't you?" a dark cold voice.

I shivered when it spoke, my eyes widened in fear, but despite my effort to stop it from overwhelming me. The fear was too strong.

"You thought that if you controlled your emotions and held everything in, then I wouldnt be able to control you anymore is that right?"

What? Wait I don't understand what is this thing talking about? I shook in fear as the human shaped flame started to walk toward me and reached its flamed hand toward me.

I tried to move away but I was frozen in the abyss, body refusing any kind of movement. The hand touched my shoulder rather gently, and I prepared myself for the burning… but no pain came. I gasped and looked down at my shoulder eyes wide as I saw my skin had not been burnt from the heat of this things fire. I looked back at the human shaped fire, eyes full of fear.

"But you couldn't hold me in forever, your too weak on your own to bury me inside of you."

_Too….Weak? _

Was I really weak? But why?

The flamed thing leaned toward me, until its flamed forehead touched mine. Again the flames did not hurt me, instead I could only feel the heat of the flames yet no pain.

"You want to know why you can't resist letting me into your head and taking back my control?" The flamed body whispered harshly. My eyes widened as slowly the fire figure changed its flamed body turning into flesh and skin. Those eyes, I know those eyes. I know those lips, I know that hair. That deathly pale skin. Those non-exsistent hips. That birthmark on the right shoulder.

"Because I am you."

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHH!"<p>

I sat up mouth open and sweat drenched my entire body.

I couldn't see, oh my god what was going on! Where was I? Shit! Was I still in the abyss, please let me see I'm so scared! Someone!

…PAUL! PAUL! PAUL! PAUL! SAVE ME!

"Addison!"

That voice, I'd know it anywhere! But why can't I see where is he? I know he's near me I can feel him! Paul? PAUL! WHERE ARE YOU! HELP ME PLEASE! THAT THING! THAT THING WAS ME! WHY! PLEASE PAUL!

"Addison! I'm right here! Just open your eyes and you'll see! Its okay!" I heard him shout, closer this time. I realised stupidly that my eyes were still closed, so I opened them slightly afraid of what I would see.

"FISHSTICKS ON A SILVER PLATTER!" I shouted as I came face to face with a beautiful face. That face of course being Paul. My heart raced a thousand miles before it slowly settled down as I breathed deeply through my nose. Paul looked at me, his gentle look on his face and his silver eyes filled with strong concern. I sat there, in Pauls lap with all of the clones and there girlfriends standing by there side. Everyone had their eyes set on Paul and I, concerned and shocked. Like every single one of my reactions, I tried to act normal in this kind of situation.

"Whoa guys what's with those looks, did somebody die?" I chuckled lightly with a nervous laugh but only to be interrupted by a low growl. Shizzle on my nizzle. I kind of had forgotten about Paul being a wolf/horse. I turned to Paul his eyes in a glare and his once gentle look gone.

"You almost did! Quil hit you so fucking hard that you got knocked out! And then you started heating up and you started screaming! You stopped breathing for 5 minutes! I almost fucking lost you because of him!" Paul looked like he was having a panic attack. His body shook in anger and his eyes were fastened on a frightened Quil who was hiding behind his girlfriend Claire.

"Dude I had to hit her she was going all crazy on us! And besides me hitting her on the head didn't cause her to stop breathing!" Quil defended himself slightly poking his head around an amused Claire. "He's right Paul, something else caused her to stop breathing." I hadn't even noticed Sam leaning against the wall in the corner. I turned to look at him and saw him looking at me, worry in his brown eyes. I lowered my head, already having an idea as to why I had stopped breathing. That thing in my dream was me. And despite it being a dream it had still terrified me.

Or… was it just a dream or was this thing that claimed to be me… really real?

"Maybe it has something to do with the forest being burnt?"

I looked up my eyes widening in fear when I saw Leah who was looking out the window. I hadn't seen her in a while… she would only come over for dinner from what I remember. And then she'd leave without saying a word to anyone but Emily. I looked at her as she turned around, but I covered the fear in my eyes of her finding out that the alien dude's death had something to do with me. Whatever was happening to me right now, I was too scared for anyone to find out. What I had done in that forest was horrible. Surely if everyone knew I had killed that alien they would hate me.

Everyone seemed to consider what she had said, but all drew a blank as to how that had anything to do with my almost death. Hmm… now that I thought of me almost dying… that's kind of scary isn't it?

But all I could think was that I was just lucky to still be alive.

I felt a flick on my ear, and I turned around to glare slightly at a worried looking Paul. "Are you sure you didn't see anything that happened after that leech bit me?" Paul asked, as he rubbed my arms gently. I sat there looking at him my eyes blank of emotion for a few moments, before i shaped my eyes into ones of confusion. "No I didn't see anything." I said my answer coming out clear.

My dad had always told me I was an excellent liar, that I could lie to the best police officer in the world and they wouldn't even have a clue that I did it. But as Paul looked at me now, I felt like he was seeing into my soul. And that he knew I was lying to him. But none the less he nodded at me and he gently put his forehead to mine, smiling slightly.

"I swear if you ever scare me like that again I'll have you locked in a room where you couldn't even prick your finger." Paul said, looking very serious.

I chuckled lightly, and heard a slight moan. I looked up and saw Quil and Jared standing next to each other with Quil handing money over to a triumphant looking Jared. I gave them a questioning look and Jared smirked at me. "I bet Quil 50 bucks that you two would start acting all lovey dovey in public this week, he bet next week." Jared said as he walked away money in hand and Quil crying on Claire's shoulder as she comforted him. I laughed at Quil and blushed slightly.

A random thought suddenly came to my mind and I shuddered before turning to Sam and Emily who were sitting on the chair opposite of Paul and I.

"So do I still have to go to school?"

**LE END!**

**Review and Quil will give you 50 bucks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note. **

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! **

**It has been ages since I have updated and to tell you the truth I just haven't had the time to write and when I did it was always a really crappy chapter. You wouldn't believe how busy I have been! I'd forgotten to say on my last chapter that I was going up to my dad's farm, I did bring up my laptop but I was way too busy helping him out. Then I had to go up to Hawaii, which was amazing!, to my aunts wedding. I was up there for 3 days and then I came back home and totally forgot to update! I really am sorry about the wait and I wrote two versions of this chapter but they were all crap so I hope this one is ok. **

**And again if anyone wants to make a trailer for The Calling of the Insane please do! **

**Outsider.**

Turns out despite my fruitless efforts at convincing Sam and Emily, I still had to go to school.

I had tried every possible effect and I would have won Paul over if it hadn't been for Sam barking an order for him to leave before he could fully give in. After the incident in the forest, things started to return to normal and yet again despite my efforts to get more answers I always received the same answer from everyone.

"You'll learn everything at the bonfire on Saturday."

I knew for certain that Paul was some type of werewolf, and it was possible all the other clones were one too. But they tortured me with the little detail I knew. Leah seemed to be around a lot more often ever since the forest, and she watched me like a hawk... almost as if she were waiting for me to slip on something. But I never really had the chance to ask why, but I kind of already knew. She was the only who didn't believe my explanation for half of the woods being burnt. But so was Paul, but he never showed the distrust she has in her eyes.

Paul hasn't really left my side since then, he followed me around like a lost puppy to the point where I actually brought a leash for him as a joke. Sadly he took it seriously and brought a collar as well and asked me to put it on for him. I laughed at his earnestness, because he was in fact very serious saying he wanted me to put the leash on him and take him wherever I went. He was too serious about it that I couldn't do it. But I had a good laugh with Jared about it.

Anyway, returning to the matter at hand I was sadly driving to my doom.

Today was my first day at La Push high school and luckily it was the second semester so my appearance wouldn't be that surprising if I had been coming in the middle of term. Paul drove his beat up car down the road with Jared and Quil in the back seat arguing about something pointless. I blocked them out and returned to my fiddling, with my hair and with my fingers, trying to occupy myself. Paul turned his eyes to me with concern and smiled gently when he saw my fiddling.

"There's no need to be nervous angel, the kids here aren't that frightening."

I smiled slightly at the newly created pet name, since the incident he started calling me angel and I couldn't deny that I didn't love it. And also since I still called him Pedo Bear he felt complied to give me a nick name. "Whoa! Hold the phone! Addison be nervous? Oh I thought I'd never see the day!" Quil exclaimed as he leaned into the front of the truck only to be pulled back by Jared. I turned to the two of them and gave my famous death glare.

"I'm not nervous! I am simply fidgeting because… well because I can! It's a free country bitches!" I shouted at them and received a flick on the ear from Paul. I turned to glare at him instead and I rubbed my tender ear.

"What was that for?" I screeched.

I took note to me being very loud, which was in fact something I did when I was nervous. I frowned at them refusing to believe that I was actually nervous about something. The awesome me is never nervous! How can this possibly be!

"You swore, you're too young for swearing." Paul said simply and kept his eyes on the road.

I was seriously beginning to hate the 'you're too young' do da that Paul kept going on about.

Like the other day when I was watching Dirty Dancing with Quil, Paul came running in and dragged me out the living room just as the sex scene came on shouting ' I was too young'. And I admit, it just made me realise that Paul could only think of me as a child and not a woman. My birthday was only a week away, not that anyone knew since I wasn't planning on telling anyone. And I was turning 15, and Paul was only 17 so there wasn't a massive age difference. But like most things, I supposed the younger one only saw the good in something like this. While the older person wouldn't think twice about dating a 14 almost 15 year old.

I seemed to forget my nervousness and I became all depressed when I thought that Paul and I would never go further than Pedo Bear and Angel. My dreams wouldn't come true about us being all lovey with a white picket fence and little Pedo Bears running around. It was kind of weird thinking about something when I only just starting my life, but it was something I really wanted to have with Paul. But it wouldn't happen and I accepted that…. I think.

"Paul I once knew a 5 year old that could burp every swear word as if it were the alphabet so me swearing shouldn't be a big deal." I said harshly and turned away to look out the window only to see clouds and rain as per usual. Yes I knew I was being a bitch, but I was beginning to get more and more upset at the babying from Paul. I felt the air in the car tense and in the corner of my eye I could see Paul clench his hands against the wheel.

We finally drove up to the school with a simple sign in blue and white faded paint reading La Push High School. The school was simple and small and I knew I'd hate the place already. There was no life or colour, which was another reason for me to seriously hate school. Me being my bright and colourful self hated anything that had no happiness or life in it. As soon as we parked I leapt out of the car wanting to escape the awkward tense atmosphere in the car.

Jared and Quil also rushed out just like me and Paul slowly got out of the car walking past me and up to the office and I immediately started to feel bad for the way I spoke to him. But I was never one to be the first to apologise, and besides Paul needed to realise I wasn't a little kid. I followed him and Quil and Jared followed behind us already arguing about something. I watched Paul's back as he walked and admired the strong muscles of his arms and the way his top sat on his muscular body. He was wearing a simple black top but the way it sat on his body was flaunting his muscular shape and I felt myself drool like an idiot. I quickly wiped it away and decided to whistle and skip ahead of him so I didn't have to look at his hotness. I took two stairs at a time up the stair continuing my whistling and walked toward the office only to hear a shout of my name and I gasped as I saw a boy on roller skates heading my way with no way to stop.

We collided and I fell to ground with the boy on top of me his heavy body taking the breath out of me. He immediately pulled up slightly taking most of his weight off me, he seemed unaffected by the fall and looked at me in concern.

"I am soooo sorry! I didn't see you in time! Are you okay? You're not hurt are? Do you need the-" He was cut off short from his apology rant and was thrown off me and onto the ground further away from me. I looked up to see a shaking Paul his body vibrating like crazy.

Shitake Mushrooms on a stick… I've got to get him out here!

Paul walked toward the poor guy on the floor who had quickly gotten to his feet but I ran up to him before he could do anymore damage. "Paul! I'm okay! You need to calm down." I said as I grabbed him arms gently. But his shaking didn't die down as quickly as usual, and even if it did he was still incredibly pissed. As I held onto him I refused to let go, knowing the moment I did he wouldn't have anything to restrain him. This kind of reminded me about the whole buying a leash for him. But instead of pulling him along with me, I was actually restraining him.

I was his leash.

I started to look around for Jared and Quil and saw them walking toward us, there usual duo mischief immediately gone and a serious expression was on their faces. I knew what an angry Paul lead too, and I knew that me being his leash could only really control him but never actually stop his anger properly. These guys seemed to know the whole wolf thing better than I did.

Quil and Jared grabbed Paul by his arms and I knew it was safe for me to let go but the moment I did he started thrashing trying to get to the boy who seemed otherwise strangely calm.

As they started to pull Paul away I followed them only to have Jared shout at me to stay here.

I stood frozen as they went down the stairs dragging Paul as he shouted my name. Which made things twice as hard not to follow them. But I wasn't a part of this, Paul was a wolf and it seemed obvious to me now that they were too. I wasn't like them so all I could really do was stand on the sidelines and watch.

Pain burst into my chest as I realised that in a way I wasn't really a part of the gang.

Emily, Claire and Kim were a part of things for some reason, whether they were also werewolves I was unsure. But they were a part of it, they were the lovers of one of the clones while I was just an outsider invading everything. I felt disgusted in myself for thinking this way, but I couldn't help it.

I came to realise that I was only an outsider. 

**There you have it! **

**Again I am really sorry for the wait! **

**Review and Paul will be your puppy! **

***Paul scoffs* "In their dreams" **

**Addison appears with leash and whips Paul with it. **

"**Be nice to the reviewers Pedo Bear!" **

**Paul turns to Addison. "Your too young to be into kinky stuff with whips!" **

"**Oh shut up Paul! You know you like it!" **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! **

**So I am trying to get back into my normal routine with posting.**

**And I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it! **

**Oh and thank you so much for the reviews **

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn and Wolfie96. I really love you guys for your continuous reviews! You make my day! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight**

**The Apple and True Love**

I only saw Jared and Quil again when the bell rang for lunch break, except there was no sign of Paul with them.

I sat on the table with the rest of the clones that attended high school and proceeded to look at Jared and Quil silently questioning where Paul was. Jared was too busy gazing lovingly at Kim to notice my stare. Quil on the other hand had no Claire to distract him as she seemed to be elsewhere at the moment. Quil didn't look me in the eye and instead proceeded to look at the table below him with fake interest. I banged my hand hardly on the cafeteria table forcing Quil and everyone else on the table to draw their attention toward me.

I glared expectantly at Quil and he cleared his throat and looked at me in fear.

It was rather funny that the big mighty werewolf named Quil could be afraid of little old me.

"He just needed to let off some steam." Was the simple answer I received from Quil before he ran off, obviously to go and look for his female protector Claire. I stood up from the table my hands clenched into fists. I don't know why I was mad, but sometimes I found when I was upset my sadness turned into anger. Which was kind of stupid but that was the way I was.

I grabbed my simple tray of apple and sandwich and walked toward the door and throw out my sandwich but kept my apple. No one followed me thank god, because I really just needed some time alone. I was seriously worried about Paul, and even though I knew he was just upset I was afraid he'd end up doing something stupid. I walked down the small hallways that be my new school and I tossed my red apple into the air and catch it. There had really been no need for Paul to overreact the way he did with that guy, I mean it was an accident. Now that I think of it Paul seemed to do things like that a lot. Like when one of the clones got to close for his liking he would flip out and start shaking. But he'd never hit them like he was going to do with that guy. I don't know why he acted that way around me, but I could see as clear as day that he did feel protective over me.

But I shouldn't get to ahead of myself, I just need to face that he does care about me. But most likely not the way I care about him. I cared about him a lot, and when I mean a lot I mean…. A LOT!

My heart pounded at the very thought of him, and my legs shook whenever he spoke. My chest hurt when he wasn't near or when I was anxious for him. When he smiled it was the highlight of my day, and I would always hope for him to smile more and more. And the days when he didn't smile were the days when I felt like I would end up stepping in dog shit or get run over by a car. He was my light in my darkness.

Whoa…. Wait….I sound like…. Like I was…. Oh Banana Sprinkles on my rifle named Freddy.

I was…. Shit… I was in love with… My Pedo Bear.

The moment I came to that realization my head blurred and my heart raced.

I was in love… I loved Paul… Not like the piss fart random any day love…but the real shizzle brizzle kind of love… Wow…. I can't believe I didn't realise just how much I really do love him. It felt… good loving somebody this much. Of course with my dad that was just love, the kind of love where you'd do anything for them and it was just simple enough to love them and move on from it. Because even though that love was special to you, it was normal to love.

But this… what I felt when I thought of Paul… or when he was near me.

I was terrified by the thought of losing him, never having him by my side and calling me angel.

I had never loved more than one person in my whole life, never properly having the chance to love another but my dad. And even though I love my dad still, the fact that he isn't here with me anymore gave me the chance to spread my wings and love another person without the fear of having to leave them. I suppose when you've never had the chance to love more than one in your life, the moment you did that new love would become inestimable.

If something were to happen to him… I don't think I'd be able to go on.

Wow…. That's some deep shit I've got going on here.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with my emotions and I just really wanted to let it all out.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe so using the only thing throw able in my hand I threw my apple and accidently hitting it square in the face of the man that continued to haunt my mind.

Paul didn't fall to the ground but I heard he exclaim in pain and kneel to the ground, hand coming up to rub his already reddening forehead. I gasped and quickly ran over to him my arms flaying with concern.

"Oh My God! Paul I am soooo sorry!" I shouted.

Paul looked shocked at his pain, which ended up making me shocked as well by the fact he was actually hurting from this. I looked at him puzzled as I helped him to his feet. "Wait aren't werewolves supposed to be super strong?" I asked as I quickly looked around to see if anyone could hear us. But everyone was in the cafeteria having lunch, there was no sign of life but us.

Paul shook his head, trying to shake away his dizziness and looked at me with the same confusion I had. "That's what I was thinking." Paul said, his eyes growing more and more confused.

To be honest…. I was kind of scared about what else I could do.

First this weird flame thing I've got going on… and the fact that I burnt half a forest…And now I had just hurt Paul, even though he was a super human being that turned into a werewolf in his spare time. What was I?

Paul and I ended up sitting on the floor and leaning against the lockers as he got his bearings. Paul didn't question me further, but I could see the questions in his eyes and I grew more and more afraid. I don't want Paul to suspect anything of me, I mean I want to tell him about what really happened in the woods that day but what if he came to fear me as I fear myself.

Now that I knew I loved him… I don't think I could risk losing him.

The silence wasn't awkward, but it never was with Paul… it was always comforting almost as if we never needed words. I sat there next to him, my scrawny shoulders occasionally brushing his large and muscular ones and every time I held my breath at the touch. I hated the way I was acting like some obsessive school girl with a crush on her forbidden love interest.

Wait… I guess in a way my situation was kind of like that.

But no way in hell was I obsessed… at least I think so.

Whoa! Ok, let's just think this through though… Hmm… wait what is the description of obsessive. On that thought I put my hands down to Paul's pants and rubbed through his too large… pocket. (That's for those naughty thinking ladies and gents out their ;))

"Hey! What do you think your d-doing!" Paul shouted as he tried to move away from me, but before he could I finally found his phone and pulled it out laughing in triumph. Paul looked at me slightly angry at first but then his anger turned into panic.

"Wait! Addison give me my fucking phone back!" He shouted as he tried to take it off of me, but with my awesome reflexes he missed me as I quickly stood up. "And you tell me it's wrong to cuss!" I shouted as I flipped open his phone planning to go straight to Google to look up obsessive.

But what I saw made me gasp like a woman walking in on her husband cheating with the maid.

On Pauls phone screen, was a picture of him, smiling faintly with his arms around a girl with curly blonde hair. She was reaching up to him on her toes kissing him on the cheek affectionately her eyes giddy with love.

My hands slipped as I dropped to phone to the floor, my eyes filling with tears as I ran down the hall my heart pounding as Paul shouted my name.

**LE END! **

**Ohhhhh cliff hanger! What's going to happen? Who's that girl in the picture! **

**Now things are building up between Paul and Addison and while that's happening things will start building up with Addison's secret! **

**Review and I'll give you an apple ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Howdy fella's! **

**Thanks for the review **

**Wolfie96! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight.**

**The Monster within me.**

I ran down the school halls, tears streaming down my face.

I knew I shouldn't be running, that would only prove to Paul that I was in love with him. But I couldn't stop, I just wanted to get away from Paul and away from the feelings I had. Why did I have to just realise now that I loved him this much. I wasn't stupid though, I knew the possibility that that girl could possibly not be his girlfriend. But…. I saw the love in her eyes, the way she looked at him was a girl in love with her perfect man. And she was beautiful, very beautiful, nothing I could compare too. I mean I knew so myself I was awesome in every possible way but…

She had clearly won his heart for him to put her picture onto his phone. I know it was kind of a high school romance move but clearly if he liked her he would want a reminder of her, and he found a way for that by putting the picture on his phone.

I felt sick, like I was going to throw up.

My body shook from the force of this nauseous feeling that racked my insides. I could feel the fire inside of me burning, calling out to let me release it.

As I ran out of the school knocking the doors harshly out of my way, I could hear Paul getting closer and closer to me.

"Addison please wait! Just stop and listen to me!" He shouted desperately as he walked out of the school following me down the school stairs. I stopped, breathing deeply as I tried to see reason. I need to stop acting like this, Paul can't know how much this is hurting me.

"There's nothing to listen too Paul." I said calmly, putting on my lie façade.

But like always Paul could see straight through my lies, so he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him gently. "What's that supposed to mean! You just ran out crying because of the picture on my phone didn't you?" Paul asked his eyebrow rising in question.

But even though he asked, I could tell he already knew that was why.

But I was stubborn and I refused to let him find out how much he affected me… because then he would be able to find out my secrets… And I most certainly did not want him finding anything out. I knew so myself that he had a control over me, and that terrified me. With that control he could discover my secrets, and he would realise the horrible thing I did that day.

I looked up at him confusion in my eyes as I shook my head, denying his question.

"No Pedo Bear! I was crying because my eyes were so dry I had to make them moist again!" I shouted with a cheerful laugh. I smacked him on the arm and laughed again, but even though I was smiling, inside I was dying. Paul looked at me, his eyes growing angry at my obvious lie.

"Oh is that so? Then why were you running toward the woods?" Paul questioned, yet again seeing through my lies.

I had always been good at telling lies, so good that if I wanted I could get away with murder. But now my lies were so pitiful it wasn't even funny.

"Uh…. I saw a bear! Yeah a big big one in the woods! It was terrifying!" I shouted spreading my arms out to emphasize just how big my imaginary bear was.

"Uhuh… So why did you run towards the woods instead of away from the bear?"

I stood there my eyes going blank of emotion as he slowly drew me into a corner.

"Um, because I've always wanted to be a hero?"

"But you had just said it was terrifying?"

"Every hero can be afraid!"

"Well yes that is true, but how come I don't see a bear anymore?"

"B-Because you scared it away with your wolfyness!"

"Really? And you do know that it is unbelievably rare to see bears in La Push?"

"Uh…. Um… I guess I'm just special?"

"Addison can we stop this now?"

"Yep, I'm kind of getting over it too."

We stood there, staring at each other as silence overwhelmed the parking lot we now stood in.

I had been beat, my super power to lie has now turned into a puddle of shame on the floor. I sighed sadly and then gasped when I saw Paul still had his hands on my shoulders. Paul noticed too but didn't take his hands off my shoulder, instead he pulled me in close wrapping his arms gently around my waist. I stood there, my arms pressed to my sides as I stared over his shoulder holding my breath.

Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh, OH MY ALMIGHTY PAINTING GOD GOSH!

I was frozen as he held me and leaned his head into my hair slowly inhaling my scent.

Holly Free Holly.

I couldn't do a thing as he held my gently in his arms, my body was frozen but my mind was erratic with crazy thoughts. His body was so incredibly warm, warmer than my body is since it's always been naturally hot (in more ways than one ;D.) I felt so safe wrapped in his strong arms, that these arms would protect me from the world. Slowly I raised my arms into the air about to hug him before suddenly I heard a female voice.

"Paul! Sweetie what are you doing out here?"

I froze, my eyes stuck on the face of the girl that stood at the top of the stairs to the school.

The girl from the picture.

I quickly pushed away from Paul, my body shaking in anger from my sadness.

I turned away from Paul walking into the direction I was already planning to walk toward. Tears stung my eyes and my body felt heavy as I walked away my back facing the one man I had ever loved.

"Addison! Don't walk away from me!" I heard Paul shout as he walked to catch up with me.

And even though he was walking toward me and shouting my name, in the distance I could hear her. That girl was shouting his name, love laced with her call.

I was mad, not because I was sad but because she was calling the name only I should be able to call.

I felt Paul grab my arm gently, and then suddenly everything happened in slow motion.

Paul fell to the ground holding his hand to his chest his eyes closed in pain.

The girl ran toward him her eyes concerned for her lover, as she glared at me knowing I was the cause of his pain and the one that had stolen his attention. I remained still, my eyes remaining only on Pauls hand as I saw the burn mark slowly surface onto his rough hands.

_I… had hurt him…. Hurt Paul?... But I would never…. I…. love Paul…. Why would I? _

_**Because you're a monster.**_

Suddenly a voice that sounded much like mine sounded in my head, a cold and heartless voice…

The voice from my dream.

_**You knew this day would come, the day you would hurt another human. **_

_Another? You mean…. I had already hurt somebody? _

_**That's right (laughter) you don't remember that day do you. Oh this is too good.**_

I was scared, terrified as my body shook in fear…. Afraid I would hurt him again…. Afraid that I had already hurt somebody else before this him. How many people have I hurt without even realising? I looked down at me and saw the girl helping Paul to his feet as he stared at me, confusion in his eyes.

I hated that look…The look of suspicion…. I knew this would happen… I knew he would come to hate the monster that I really am….

_**Yes… You are a monster…Monster…Monster**_

_Monster._

I turned away from Paul tears streaming down my face as I ran away toward the woods, the very same woods where I had committed my first known crime.

I ran through the green and brown forest my feet pounding harshly onto the soiled earth. My heart pounded as the voice in my head continued to repeat what I now knew I was.

_**You're a Monster…Monster**_

I ran with the tears streaming down my face, my chest hurt from the fire that kept licking at my skin begging to be let out from the chained box I had kept it in. And as I ran still seeing the burn mark on Pauls hand…. I stopped and stared at my own hand disgusted that this fire wouldn't burn me as well.

I wanted to burn, I wanted the fire to burn me like it had burn Paul.

I heard the monster in my head, egging me on to let the monster within me out.

And I did.

**LE END! **

**Review or ill get Addison's imaginary bear on your ass! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeeey Guys! **

**Heres another chapter and in this one we're slowly figuring things out! **

**Thanks for the review Wolfie96 :D **

**Disclaimed: I DO NOT own the amazing coolness that is Twilight.**

**Burn me with my memories. **

I felt myself slowly losing control.

The power within me was strong, slowly yet painfully eating away my innocence with a raw hunger. My happiness turned into sadness, and my calmness turned into rage, and my love turned into hate. All I could see was an endless red as I spiralled down into the abyss that was the monster within me.

Laughter, an impure and cruel laughter chuckled in my head as I felt my dying tears run down my cheek. This was it, I wanted this to be my death. I wanted to burn… I was a monster…

I didn't deserve to be alive… I had hurt the one person who I loved the most.

I sank to the grown, pain consuming me as the fire licked the outsides of my skin.

Flames swallowed me, visible to the naked eye.

But they did not burn me like I had planned, they licked at my unwounded skin mockingly, as if to say I wouldn't receive my death wish. Instead I would only receive the torture I deserved.

I screamed to the heavens, my heart racing painfully as I wrapped my flamed arms around myself.

The monster within me laughed as it slowly took its rightful control.

And as the monster did, I realised my foolish mistake.

_What was I doing? This isn't right… I can't let this thing control me…. Because even though I have this monster within me… I am still me._

But it was too late, the monster within me laughed and as it laughed I felt that same cruel laughter reach my lips.

_**Oh at last, I can feel the flesh of my body the wind in my hair! Oh its glorious! **_

I laughed again, glee filling my body as I enjoyed the now harsh breezes of the once gentle wind.

_**My power is now complete, but there is no time… I must find him. **_

I ran, my speed unlike any other as the trees blurred past me in a green and brown. My mind was set on the one person I must find, his cruel and evil face filling my mind. I saw him, I knew him but a part of me could not remember why I must kill this man.

His hair was a gentle wave of midnight black and his skin was as white as the snow outside the window. His eyes which had once been brown were but only contacts and his true eyes were a bloody red.

I stopped, dirt rising up into the air as I breathed heavily.

Something inside of me was pulling on the chains of my heart, forcing me down onto the ground with a harsh pull. That man…. Wasn't a man…. He was a vampire.

But wait…. Why do I even remember this… I want to kill him desperately but… I don't even know why I must kill him.

But I know this vampire did something horrible… he hurt me and people I loved.

_**Kill Him, Kill Him, He must die for what he did… for what he made me do! **_

For what I did… yes he made me do it.. he was the one that made me.

He killed Tristan, he took Kyle's innocence and turned him into a beast… he made me kill her.

I screamed, the fire swallowing me now intensified and whirled around me harshly burning the trees and leaves around me.

I killed her I killed her I killed her I killed her I killed her, but he made me, he made me kill her.

_Who? Who did I kill? I DON'T REMEMBER! _

I leaned backwards on the ground my hands clawing at my head as noises and images overwhelmed my mind, my heart racing. The fire was growing stronger.

My mind slowly settled on an image, a woman with raven hair and gentle eyes as she smiled at me the leaves in the air floating around her innocently. I sat there transfixed by her beauty as she leaned in toward me pecking my cheek fondly.

"You see Addie sweetie, when your old enough you will have your own ability like mamma." She said in a gentle tone her eyes filled with love as she looked down at me. As I looked at her words slowly came to my mouth.

"Will mine be as strong as yours mummy?"

She smiled at me a ray of sunshine landing on her pale skin gently.

"Maybe even stronger."

I screamed as I returned to reality my eyes filled with tears at that forgotten memory.

My mother…. How had I forgotten? Why am I having such a memory?

I laid there my eyes wide as I remembered her face, the leaves floating gently beside her. Instead it wasn't the wind holding them up.

_**Mother… I'm so sorry. **_

Weak… I felt so weak now…. I had felt so alive just a moment ago, I was going to get our revenge. But now I could feel the innocence, the sorrow and the rage at myself burn into my skin. And as I felt this my mind became a mingle of two voices.

_Why did I see my mother? What's happening to me…. Am I dead?_

_**We're not dead you idiot… I too myself don't know what's happening.**_

_Everything hurts, I need to get up. _

_**I need to re-awaken into our body otherwise we won't be able to get back up. Everything's been too stressful on our body. **_

_Our? _

_**We are one being. You are the good and I am the bad. **_

_What's that supposed to mean? _

_**I don't have time to explain things to you, at the moment we are too unaware and that blast of energy we just let out would have attracted attention. We need to get out of here before a human finds us. **_

_Right…. But who are you? _

_**I'm you! **_

_No no no, I'm me. _

_**But we're both each other! Your such an idiot! **_

_Whoa! Your seriously confusing me now! _

_**Just shut up or I'll slice lover boys throat. **_

_Wait.. Who's lover boy? _

Paul.

I sprang up to my feet, but immediately fell back to the ground head first my head only inches away from a rock.

_**I suppose our minds are more connected to our body than we thought.**_

_I swear to god if you do anything to Paul ill- _

_**What can you do, if you did anything to me that would be a form of suicide. **_

_Shut up, I just want to wake up! _

_**We are awake, our body just isn't. **_

On that thought slowly I began to move, and pain suddenly overwhelmed me. I could hear the sound of my heart racing as the world slowly became more and more visible. Around me was scenes of black, trees were burnt and leaves continued to fall to the ground with no branch to hold them anymore. I blinked, despite the pain in my body I sat up slowly.

I sat there, confused at what had just occurred.

Suddenly the memories sprang into my mind, Paul, his hand was burnt and wounded, I ran into the forest and I let the monster within me out. I remembered my mother, and I saw she was able to make to the leaves float. And then I passed out and suddenly there was two of me mixed together.

I don't know how long I sat there in silence, unaware how to react to what had just conspired in my mind. The thoughts I had once had were not mine, they just couldn't be.

I had wanted to kill somebody desperately, I had picture their blood on my hands and their eyes lifeless before me. There was no way that could have possibly been me, that was somebody else…

It was a stranger hidden within the harsh depths of my mind.

Wasn't me.

"ADDISON!"

I looked up from the ground, my eyes which had once been blank now transformed into ones of fear. That voice… that was Pauls voice.

I stood, but my legs gave out under me as yet again I fell to the ground, but this time my head connected with the very same rock that had been a threat before.

As black slowly engulfed my vision I heard the sound of Paul shouting my name.

_Please don't hate me Paul. _

**END! **

**Whoa… I'm not gonna lie that was a bit intense for me, I mean I had sad violin music in the background too as I wrote this. I felt like I was gonna cry **

**Review and I'll love you forever!**

**Seth- "That was such an emotional moment! (blows noes) Why can't Addison be happy again!" **

**Me- "This is part of the plot, get over it Seth or I'll get Addison to kick your ass! Right Addison?" **

**Turns to Addison to see she is tearing up newspapers with a glum look on her face. **

**Addison-"I'm such a monster." **

**Turns back to Seth "Maybe in the next few chapters." **


	18. Chapter 18

**Olla my amigos :D **

**So heres another chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Wolfie96 **

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn **

**CaliAndersen**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight**

**I'll never leave you.**

I could hear the waves of the ocean, gentle choruses of water splashing against one another with the breeze of the gentle wind in the background. The image of the salt water sea was an image of peace and calm. The waves slender and birds flew across the ocean sinking right over it testing their fears of falling into the depths of the great sea. In front of the ocean stood five silhouettes all hands joined as they watched the gentle waves of the ocean together silently.

I felt aware of my own body standing a large distance away from the silhouettes who were hand in hand. I was wearing a white silk dress beautiful and simple but highly unnecessary for a dream.

But even though I was dreaming this image of peace, everything seemed so strangely vivid as if watching a cinematic movie. I could feel the sand in between my toes tickling the sensitive skin and the feel of the gentle rays of sunshine against my bare arms.

Slowly I stepped forward, intending to see who the five silhouettes were.

But as I did so the image of peace slowly shattered like broken glass and the image vanished into shards of a broken memory and suddenly the reality appeared before my eyes.

Flames were hot and burning everything in their path around me.

The flames dominated a home, the flames licking out the window and on the roof harshly burning all that surrounded it.

A scream…A scream of a child screaming for their mother.

"Mummy!"

That one sound, was the sound of a child screaming on their last breath of hope for a better corollary. The scream of regret and sorrow for a loss they never wanted to come. A loss so inevitable that they would claw at the possibility of a happy ending.

A fairy tale ending like the books she read at night.

I watched as the little girl in front of me screaming and cried, her copper curly hair smudged with sweat and her brown eyes wide in terror. Her hands in front of her face as if her body was almost trying to cover her eyes but were unable to move any more than that. Blood stained her pale neck every drop of blood from the wound running down like tears of sin.

The little girl cried her eyes wide as she saw the picture in front of her.

The picture of hell.

Pictures on the wall…. Pictures of a happy family.. smiling faces…. To this.

A body lied on the floor, burn marks covering the pale skin but the body wasn't burnt to a crisp. The bodies eyes were wide open staring at the roof, with no fear or sadness in the frozen eyes.

Only love..

The love that would forever be engraved in those gentle eyes.

Line

I didn't wake up like I usually do from a nightmare, where I sit up and gasp highly.

Instead I was unable to move or open my eyes.

I heard noises, the crunching of leaves under desperate pounding feet running at a high speed. The sound of the wind as it rushed past me, the force of my body rushing against it hitting me hard. My body hurt, and suddenly I just wanted to close my eyes again and go back to sleep.

But those eyes…. Even in death they held that same love.

That child, I was certain it had to be me, I was the child crying for their dead mother. The mother with the burn marks, the mother with the eternal love for her child. The mother…. That I had killed.

I felt the slow tears fall through my closed eyes falling down my cheek and down my neck, leaving a wet trail of sorrow in its wake. The screams of my child self's voice echoed in my mind as the fire that I controlled burnt my mother. Her eyes remained on mine as I begged for her to tell me how to stop it. Telling myself to stop it….

But it never did, and the whole time as she burnt she did not run and she did not cry.

She looked at me confidently her eyes gentle with love as she whispered to me.

But those words for some reason I could not remember.

"Addison! Hold on angel were almost there."

….Paul?

I could feel the arms around me, supporting me with undeniable strength that protected me from this cruel world. My body bounced to the rhythm of him racing steps, and my heart bet with the beat of his heart. Determined to see Paul's face, I used every last effort in my bodies to open my eyes. I felt a flutter of my eye lashes at my skin and realised that my eyes were fluttering open and shut. With a stronger determination, I felt my sealed eyes slowly open to the peaceful sight of Paul's face.

My eyes widened slightly at what I saw, because what was looking down at me wasn't the arrogant overprotective Paul I knew. Looking down at me was a man that had lost his life, returned from death only to find that his one reason for living was disappearing with the setting sun. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at me, not stopping to look ahead of him as he continued running in the forest.

I felt more tears build into my eyes, knowing that he was in pain.

Wanting his tears to stop, I reached up to him my once weak and lifeless hand now determined to touch him and comfort him. My hand caressed his wet cheeks wiping away the fallen tears before they dried up on his boiling skin. I watched as one of his tears landing on my finger, running down the line of my bone and disappearing down the back of my hand. As I watched another tear glide down my finger I felt him pull me close and bury his head in my hair, still running at a fast speed.

"Please don't leave me." Paul choked out through his heartbreaking sobs his body shaking with the force.

Tears glided down my cheek at his words, and I knew despite my recent wish for death and the red abyss that was the monster within me domicile. I knew now that no matter how much torture I suffered…I could never leave this man.

I reached up to Paul, my fingers twisting into his black hair as he breathed me in.

I leaned up closer to him nestling my head between his shoulder and neck and whispered softly and quietly, a part of me hoping he didn't hear my confession.

"I c-can't ever leave you Paul… because I love you too much to do that."

Suddenly Pauls legs gave out under him and we fell to the ground him still supporting me with his strong arms as he looked down at me his eyes wide with disbelief. He stared at seemingly unable to believe what I had just said.

I looked back at him, my automatic reaction should have been nervousness for what I had just said. But I knew…. I knew now that he wouldn't… that he couldn't ever hate me for loving him or for the things I have committed. I was confident with this, and I wasn't stupid enough to not realise that he wasn't affected by my words.

He leaned in closer to me his eyes still wide with disbelief, but even so he leaned in closer and I slowly grew more and more nervous and excited despite my current situation. He took my lips in his, gently and softly at first but slowly the kiss turned into one full of undeniable passion and indefinable love. I tried with all my might to get closer to him, begging to just become one with him and from the way he held me too he seemed to feel the same.

His fingers tangled in my messy hair, his hands massaging my head expertly as he kissed me never stopping to breathe. I fought against my need for breath and kissed him just as desperately as he kissed me, the feel of his lips against my sending waves of pleasurable shocks throughout my body.

But I had to pull away and I gasped for breath, my head dizzy from the kiss.

In my whole life I had only ever been kissed once, which was in fact an accident on the boys part when he tripped on top of me slamming his dry lips against my ones. But I knew enough to know that many kisses in this world could never relate to the kiss we just shared.

Paul gazed down at me a smile on his lips and his eyes were giddy and wide like mine were from the incredible shock of the kiss we shared. At the thought of the kiss my eyes landed on his lips and his onto mine as we slowly leaned in.

"Paul! Addison!"

The shout came from in front of us, and Paul and I looked up both mad at who had ever interrupted us. Sam stood at the stairs of his house Emily rushing to her usual post at his side and a few other of clones looked out at us. That's when reality hit me and the impact of what had occurred to me hit me hard.

My mother…. The monster within me… All the pain…. The sins I've committed.

I gasped for breath as the image of my mother dead loving eyes staring at the flaming roof entered my mind. I grasped Pauls shirt as the pain I had felt before overwhelmed me once again.

Paul seemed to catch up to reality too, and he jumped into action rushing at Sam with me in his arms shouting.

"I found her in the woods, she got knocked out from a rock. She's in pain Sam! I can feel it, her skins on fire Sam! She's burning!" He shouted as he held me tighter to him his body shaking in fear.

Sam looked at me, anxiety creeping into his eyes as he took me in. My eyes filled with pain and my clothes burnt to small amounts mostly covering my private places. My hair tussled and covered in leaves. Yet no sign of pain on my skin… only pain inside.

Sam took action as well did the other clones all rushing inside as Paul and I followed them.

Sam gestured for Paul to put me down onto the couch and Paul hesitated before placing me down gently but his hands remained on my body checking for wounds and I felt butterflies in my stomach when he touched bare skin. I wanted to be standing up healthy and ready to go kick some clone butt at X-Box like usual.

I hated the fact that everyone was hurting because I was.

But I fought, I fought to show everyone I would be fine and there was no need for them to hurt.

But despite my fight for health, Paul panicked every time I twitched in pain.

Everyone sat gathered around me, all unsure what to do to help me, then Sam turned to Paul.

"We have to ring Carlisle."

Paul turned to him, seeming to flat out refuse the idea about Dr.C but then I twitched painfully unable to hold in the pain from the fire in my chest. Paul took a deep breath as he held my hand in his.

Paul nodded his head looking at me with tears in his eyes as I stared at him.

I ran my hands through his hair, trying to calm him and myself as more pain overwhelmed me.

"Remember Paul, I'll never leave you."

**End! **

**So now your know what happened to Addison's mother, hopefully in the next chapter you'll find out more about Addison's past. **

**Now I do apologise but I wont be able to update tomorrow since I have to go out with my aunty and cousins and I'm sleeping at their place. Yay, fun with all the younger cousins who never leave you alone and always want to play. (I'm the lazy type :D) **

**Review and I'll buy you a candy. (not in a pedo way ;)) **


	19. Chapter 19

**HI! **

**I know its been a while but since school started I've been a bit busy. **

**Today I'm actually away from school because… I rolled my ankle… twice. **

**Yeah I'm clumsy and I know it! **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter my lovelies! **

**And thanks for the reviews. **

_Wolfie96 _

_RANDOM COOKIE NINJA _

_Ziggy12 _

_Da RaNdOm PeRsOn _

**The man with the blood red eyes.**

Time seemed endless in those few minutes that we all waited for Dr C to arrive.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation as to what was to come.

Everyone surrounded me, their eyes nervous as they watched my eyes flutter open and shut. I was tired, very tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. But I had no idea if I would wake up again.

And that scared me, as I lied there with the only people in the world I could call family watched me as I gasped for breath. It scared me to think that I might be dying, that I might not ever wake up to the cold morning. Or feel the icy cold rain of La Push every day, or watch the sun hide behind the dark clouds every day.

I was so scared of never getting the chance to have my white picket fence.

Never to have a life with Paul, never to have children or grandbabies, never grow old and grey with the one person that taught me how to love.

The sound of the ticking grandfather's clock in the living room echoed its chime as it reached 1 o'clock. As it chimed my eyes fluttered close again only to open again when I felt Paul squeeze my hand painfully. I looked at him my eyes fluttering open and shut.

My chest burned painfully, the agony in his eyes grew stronger as if he could feel every ounce of my pain. Tears never stopped falling down his cheek as we waited, I could even hear the sound of his racing heart. I smiled gently at the sound, the sound that was keeping me alive right now.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sam tense and the other clones straightened into a rigid stance as the door was gently pushed open revealing Dr C and three others. They stood in the door way their eyes slightly hesitant before they all walked in, coming towards me.

There were all amazingly beautiful, all like Dr C with their topaz eyes that seemed to take in every overwhelming detail. And deathly pale skin that made me think they seriously needed to go to the beach. The only girl amongst them was a very pixie like girl, with short bobbed brown hair and wide knowing eyes, as if she were a miss know it all. Beside her was her complete opposite, a man with tussled blonde hair with a calm and gentle energy waving off of him like the smell of pine leaves in a forest. Next to him was another man his eyes lowered as he seemed to be slowly taking something in, I took note to him having copper hair and immediately liked him for being a fellow copper head. But the poor guy looked overwhelmed, he seemed to be slowly taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. The other guy didn't seem all too great as he bent over slightly the girl next to him touching his shoulder gently as she watched him concerned.

I looked away from them, turning towards Paul who hadn't taken his eyes off me to look at them like the others had.

And that's when it happened.

As I looked into those sad tear filled grey eyes, I felt mine slowly shut.

And just like that everything turned black, no sound and no image was seen. Just an endless abyss with nothing but darkness. There was no point in looking for life, because I knew this was just a mere image. Just a black picture.

I waited in the darkness, my eyes remaining on the black picture, no sound could be heard as I waited and waited for a sound, for an image.

Nothing.

And that's when I realised….

This was my monsters heart.

There was absolutely no sound, no image of a person's heart inside this dark abyss. No happiness and no love could be seen. Only black…. Nothing.

In the dark abyss of my monsters heart, suddenly I heard a sound, the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer toward me. I looked up as I could barely make out the silhouette of a person coming toward me. As they came closer a small light appeared around us, the light only covering the two us.

My eyes widened at what I saw, my heart lurching forward as I fell to my knees my mouth opening wide as I tried to scream. Only no sound came out.

The person looked at me, their eyes cruel as they watched me with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Mum."

She straightened her posture, her eyes still cruel as she continued watching me, making no move to touch me or say anything. I just sat there, crying as I saw her face, her eyes that were gentle in my dreams but cruel in my monsters heart. I stared at her, with her heart shaped face and her black hair and cold brown eyes as they watched me suffer, watched me feel the gut wrenching pain of regret.

"Mum, Mum, Mummy," –Sob-"I -I'm so…so sorry mummy." I cried knowing that the apology wouldn't be enough. My words were useless, the feeling of regret wouldn't go away no matter what I said or did. It hurt… it hurt so much.

"I'd always known that parents could never outlive their children."

That voice, I looked up her, her eyes still cruel as she looked down at me her body shook with anger and disgust as she turned away. She couldn't even look at me anymore.

"But I had never thought that the child would kill the parent." She spat out harshly.

At her words I hunched over heaving my guts out as I cried and screamed.

My hands, burned.

My arms, burned.

My legs, burned.

My eyes, burned.

My head, burned.

My chest, burned.

My heart, burned.

Everything was being licked by the fire that had took my very own mothers life.

She watched me as I cried pitifully, my chest heaving at the force.

"I might forgive you, if you kill him."

I looked up at her gasping for breath as she slowly disappeared into the dark abyss the light that had been alive above us now blew out. "Wait! Who do you mean! Mum! Mum!"

And that's when I fell, my legs gave out underneath me and I fell through the abyss.

The memory of this reminded me of that time I had been falling through my monsters domicile, but as I fell I eventually landed. And I knew immediately I had landed on a memory.

In front of me was my child self, chatting with an older boy his messy red hair bouncing around as he chatted excitedly to the child me. I pondered on the boy's familiar face, with his brown poo eyes that were energised and loving. My child self laughed happily and suddenly a tall man walked into the room with a small sleeping child in his arms. He walked toward me and the boy and pecked us both on the cheek and we both smiled at him happily. As I got a better look of his face, I gasped at his eyes. Those green eyes that had always watched over me.

Dad.

I sobbed endlessly as he danced around with the baby boy in his arms a smile on his face while he danced. That smile…. I hadn't seen that smile in years.

My child self and the other older boy joined my dad's slowly elegant dancing except we decided to do the tango. Despite my tears I laughed slightly as the boy and my child self danced the tango and my dad shouted at us to do it properly as we failed miserably at the simple dance. I laughed loudly but no one heard me.

I joined their laughter as they danced smiles on their faces and even the smaller child awoke with a small smile on his face. I smiled gently at what appeared to be little 2 or 3 year old.

And then suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the home.

And that's when the moment ended.

A man with blood red eyes walked into the house, my mother by his side held by her neck with blood falling down her neck like tears.

The man grinned evilly as he saw everyone freeze in fear as did I as I watched him tighten the grip on my mother. As she gasped for breath my father took action and stepped forward handing the small boy to the older child my child self had danced with. He glared at the man.

"Lucas… what have you done?" My dad asked in shock as he looked at his red eyes in fear.

The man laughed in glee as he leaned forward and licked my mother neck in hunger, cleaning off the excess blood he had left. I gasped and held my hand to my mouth. This man… was a vampire.

The man who my father had called Lucas smiled at us all.

"I have only done what was meant to be Blaine, I have advanced my levels, I have advanced my power by a thousand years. Oh you should taste the power, they were right, we can become stronger if we turn!" He shouted as he laughed in glee.

I shuddered at the sight before me, this man's blood red eyes were insanely drunk with power.

"I can smell you all, your all so weak now! The power that you have Maggie is nothing compared to mine now." The man spoke to my mother with excitement, his eyes joyful.

Suddenly his eyes turned to my child self, and his eyes widened in an insane delight.

"But you my little niece, yours are still quite strong." He smiled at me as he bared his fangs at me, the sharp points of his teeth glistening with my mother's blood.

"Don't worry little one, I can make you even stronger."

**DONE! **

**OHHHH… Things are seriously building up now and I'm feeling the pressure! **

**-Wipes away sweat-**

**It was really annoying though since as I was writing tears were building in my eyes (stupid violin music!) and I couldn't see the screen properly so I had to turn the music off. :P **

**Review or Paul and Addison will have no grandbabies!**

**Paul- "Don't tell such a worthless threat." **

**Me- "I'm the writer here! I can make you two have no babies at all if I want!" **

**Paul-"…. Love you." **

**Me- "That's what I thought :P"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my fellow readers.**

**I come to you with some exciting but sad news, the story is almost finished!**

**Now I know I said I was gonna do a lot of chapters but I still want the same storyline for the sequel. And yes there will be a sequel. :D **

**Anyway guys I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and I hope you'll love it even more when it comes to an end. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

_MyAwesomenessIsAwesome_

_Wolfie96_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, only the plot to this story is mine!**

**The girl with the blood red eyes**

The sound of my blood curdling scream echoed throughout Sam and Emily's living room, the sound making everyone around me panic and rush into action.

It was strange, I felt my body slipping in between my reality and my dream.

The sound of myself screaming in reality and my child self screaming in the reality as my uncle pierced his razor sharp skin into my neck and my blood flowed into his ravenous mouth. I arched myself in reality the burning sensation suddenly blazing in my neck and the sounds of my screams growing louder. I gasped for breath between my screams but failed, only causing myself to slip more and more into my dream.

Different voices echoed in my mind, the sound of my parent's screams and my sibling's cries, the sound of the clones panicking, the sound of Dr C barking orders at his companions. The sound of Paul shouting my name over and over again.

The voices, both in reality and dream were calling out to me like a whistle to a dog. But I found myself unable to decide which whistle to run too. My head hurt from the twisting words in my head, the voices shouting out for me. I drifted slowly towards the dream, the sound of my family's voice calling out to me strongly. Their voices overwhelmed me, to the point where I could hear the voice of my monster within me shouting in agony. The voice echoed through the abyss of my mind and I struggled to fight the words of the painful voice.

"Mummy… Daddy… Tristan….Kyle…. I'm so sorry."

I sobbed harshly through my screams, the monsters emotions clouded my mind as pain overlapped the need to follow my loved ones calls. The monster cried with me, the image of her face as mine appeared in front of me her once brown eyes now clouding into a blood red. I watched her face grow smaller her eye shape change and suddenly she was my child self.

Blood tainted her neck and her blood eyes were painted with tears.

The voices clouded my mind once again and I turned toward the image of my family, my mother stood with her arms raised pointed toward my uncle. My uncle flew back only to land gracefully on his feet, his teeth now painted with my blood. My child self fell to the ground my back arching in pain as I once again felt the burning throughout my body.

I fell to the ground below me as I watched my mother fight this man, trying to push him with an unknown force only to have him land gracefully every time, unscratched. My uncle then decided enough was enough and with a cruel grin he cut his wrist with his seemingly short nails, blood pouring down his hand. I choked as the smell wafted toward me, the smell of it making me sick. He looked up at my family and slowly the blood on his arms took shape and twisted itself into what looked like a whip. He lashed the blood whip at my mother with a callous laugh and she cried out in pain as she fell to the ground a large gash on her shoulder.

I cried out to her and started running forward, my monster self one step behind me.

But then suddenly a voice echoed in my mind, the voice strangely familiar in its tone.

I stopped in my tracks my monster self stopping with me, we both turned at the same time following the sound of the painful gentle voice.

And image stood in front of us, Paul with his hands in his hair and his mouth wide open in a silent scream, tears streaming down his face.

I gasped at the look, the agony etched into his face was overwhelming and I fell to the ground again.

He was screaming my name this whole time… and I hadn't heard him.

Guilt overwhelmed me and with no other thought but Paul in my mind I walked toward the image of Paul, passing the monster me.

"You're not going to remember them, aren't you?"

That voice was like mine, younger and higher pitched but still my voice. I turned toward my monster as tears slid down my cheeks immediately knowing who she was talking about.

"I-I ha-have to-" I stuttered but my monster self only screamed and fell to her knees her hands covering her ears.

"NO! We have to save Mummy and Tristan! I won't let them die again!"

My monster cried… only when she cried I suddenly realised this girl wasn't the monster that slept within me now.

No… this girl was me in this memory.

Her blood red eyes were what I was about to come within this memory.

Suddenly I knew, I knew this little girl had been hiding within me along with my monster. This little girl that had to relive her mother and brother's death a million times until I finally let her free.

She cried and cried her chest wrenching with the harsh sobs.

I looked down at the ground, unable to watch her cry so pitifully.

This girl went into a punishing hell everyday with no chance of changing anything about this atrocious hell. Yet despite my sympathy, a spiteful part of me wanted her to grieve for what she did. She killed mother. And for that she should suffer an endless torment in the hell I created for her.

I wanted to leave her behind in this abyss of hades, make her watch as I lived my life without the full recollection of my past. I felt sick from these thoughts, but the same part of me that wanted her to suffer was so happy from the fact of her torture in the netherworld I had made. I loved the fact that this girl was tied up in the memory of her mothers death, of her baby brothers death… of her death.

Of _my _mothers death.

Of _my _brothers death.

Of _my _death.

I wanted myself to suffer in this cold hell where I would remember every detail of the day my life altered into a cruel nightmare. The sound of Paul's tears reverberated in my mind again, and with one last look at the little girl that I had left behind in this dire memory for the past 10 years I turned my back on her and walked away.

Her cries hit my back as she called out for me, crying for me to set her free.

But I was a vicious hearted person… and I was going to make her suffer while I never knew the full agony of my past.

I felt myself awaken in my own body, the beat of my heart hammering against my chest.

I opened my eyes, the lights above me blinding and eye slicing which caused me to automatically shut my eyes tight again.

I felt warm, extremely warm to the point where I could feel sweat building up in my body. It was almost as if I was sitting on beach towel next to the blistering sun. I tried to think of where I was, and I remembered that I was back in my reality. I sighed in release, knowing the sensation of my physique and not the float less feeling I got whenever I was in the abyss.

I felt the warmth move but I grasped onto it, even though it was incredibly hot I felt the desperate need to actually know that I was back in reality and that I could actually feel real things.

I opened my eyes slowly and luckily I didn't meet the harsh light from before, only this time I came to see gentle hazel eyes. My eyes widened at the site and I sat up straight to get closer to the eyes only to stupidly bang my head against theirs. I shouted out in pain at the harsh bump but before I could get my bearings and shout another complaint I was thrust into Paul's blazing warm arms.

Paul clawed at my back harshly, almost to dig himself a hole within me for him to live in. He sobbed harshly into my neck his tears falling onto my heated skin.

He breathed heavily against my neck as he plastered butterfly kisses along my neck and up my chin. I was overwhelmed from the welcome home scene, his arms were wrapped around me so tightly and his lips pressing against my skin was better than anything I could ever think up of in my puny little mind. I felt myself lean closer to him, slowly feeling the weight of what had conspired the past few hours.

I trembled at the force of the world on my shoulders and the memory of the girl within me, the memory of my monster self breaking through my iron walls and the small fragments of memory from my childhood hit me.

My eyes widened and in a fierce desperation I pushed Paul down onto the bed and cried harshly into his neck all the while punching the mattress next to his face over and over again.

I cried out shouts as Paul wrapped his arms around me again.

Never in my entire life had I cried so harshly.

Never in my entire life had I had a shoulder to cry on.

**Fin! **

**Now guys I think there should at least be another one or two chapters left, so get excited with me… or sad with me but like I said don't worry the story will still continue. I just feel like the story will progress better in the sequel! :D **

**Review and I'll tell you the title of the sequel! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh… my ….golly…gosh ness**

**Its….done! **

**This my lovely's is the end to THE CALLING OF THE INSANE! **

**But it isn't completely over! The sequel should be starting in a weeks time! **

**Wow… can't believe I'm finished with this part of it (wipes away tears) **

**Now since people reviewed the title to the sequel issssssssss. (I'm trying to give off a suspense feel) **

**The Calling of the Dead **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

_Wolfie96_

_MyAwesomnessIsAwesome_

_Avalongirl55_

_Kakashisnumber1fangirl_

**Answering Insanity**

_You need somebody to love you while you are looking for someone to love._

_~Shelagh Delaney~_

"Three weeks?"

"Three very long weeks."

"So… I've been nana napping for… three weeks."

"…Yeah"

Breathe in…Breathe out…Breathe in… Breathe o-

"And one day."

I leapt to my feet, the force of my leap from the bed making Paul bounce slightly on the mattress.

Calming implementation… Failed.

"Your kidding me! I swear to the painting god in his almighty crib that I had certainly been out for an hour at the least! So your telling me I've just been chilling on that bed for three fire trucking weeks!"

Paul stared at me calmly, his gentle grey eyes holding no surprise from my outburst.

"Like I said, three _very_ long weeks." Paul looked down at his hands, his face consorting into his usual mask whenever he didn't want anyone to see he was upset about something. I sighed sadly at the look, knowing I was the cause of those eyes turning into a bottomless pit of depression. Ever since I woke up yesterday, Dr C and his (what I had now learnt to be his vampire children( and yes VAMPIRE)) companions came and went to check on me and see how I was going. And shockingly the usual in control Sam ran into the room a few minutes after I woke up and gave me a bear hug. Although sweet in the gesture, I'm pretty sure I'd rather keep my bones intact. All of the clones were glad for my awakening and Quil and Seth shed a few tears. Many of the things that have conspired ever since I woke up have been…. Different from what I was used too.

I had only ever been use to my father being by my side whenever I woke up, whenever I had an attack my dad would always be by my side all the time. Having so many people now that were worried about me and concerned for me was…. Kind of scary.

I paced back and forth on the wooden floors of my bedroom, Paul watching my every step in concern. Since I woke up Paul had been…. Even more protective.

I have yet to leave my bedroom, Paul worried that if I moved around in a bigger space it would be too much for me. But in all honesty, despite what had conspired the past 48 hours… I was feeling… like me again.

The memory of the little girl chained in my forgotten past was slowly fading as I forced myself to think of other things. The small recollections of my past also were fading, the large drop of water from my past was now simply evaporating into a fogged mist.

After my sob fest on Paul's shoulder I had immediately decided then and there that I was going to forget everything I had learnt in the past 48 hours. And that I was going to live my life.

But despite what my head thought what was best for my heart, my heart felt like it was going to crack into thousands of shards. I had left a little girl all alone in that nightmare that I myself had made. I knew I would never be able to forgive myself for such a thing.

But even though my heart knew the truth of a better option, the option that would have saved the little girl. My heart simply couldn't take the stress of knowing the toe-curling memories of my past.

Like any human in the world… I chose the better option for myself.

I now knew that the world wasn't as beautiful as I pictured, I now knew that the world was full of selfish and heartless people.

And I was one of them.

As a painter, you always had to look at things from a different point of view from everyone else. You had to see the world both in a light way… and a dark way.

I myself had refused the darkness of this world… because I was afraid the darkness within me would awaken… And that I would forget the light of this world.

To know both sides of the universe… was a true artist.

Yet even though I thought this way… I simply knew that the world was just that… good… and evil.

My paintings would only show the twisted ways of this earth, and the soothing ways.

The world was both of these things and was mingled together… this… the good and the bad…

Was simply the world we lived in.

In my known memories of the past… I saw the cruel and harsh side of the world I lived in. I saw the pain of losing what you loved most, seeing the faces of your beloved person die in front of you.

I saw the betrayal of family.

I saw the look of a mad man with blood on his hands as he hurt the people both biological and spiritually known as his family.

I know the feeling of living in a small world, having to rely on one person. Who wasn't even reliable enough to lean on.

I know the feeling of having no friends.

I know the feeling of waking up every morning and knowing that the room you slept in wasn't going to last.

I know the feeling a daughter has when her father abandons her, with no note or reason for leaving.

I know the feeling of being alone in the world.

But then again, I also knew other things.

I know friendship.

I know what it was like to have a big family without the pain.

I know what it was like to wake up in the morning and actually smile rather than frown.

I know what it was like to love a change rather than hate it.

I know what it was like to love.

I know what it was like to cry… and to cry on a shoulder you knew would never leave you.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap gently around my waist, the heat of the arms making me gasp and my heart race. Pauls lips gently brushed across the back of my head the feel of his lips so light I wasn't even sure if he had actually kissed me. I shuddered despite my best efforts and I turned around to face him, his grey eyes lightening my mood when I pushed my depressing thoughts aside.

I leant up on my toes, my 5'2 barley reaching his 7'1 height.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed, enjoying the heat of his skin more than anything in this world. Even though his heat could be overwhelming, it constantly reminded me that… he was real. And that he wasn't a figment of my imagination.

Paul tightened his grip around my waist, his arms forming a shield slash prison in his embrace.

15 years… for 15 years, how had I lived without this man in my life?

"Oh!" I shouted as I pulled down my arms from Paul's neck my hand coming up to my mouth as a thought suddenly entered my mind.

Paul looked down at me, his eyes widening in concern as his arms fluttered over me.

"What! What is it! Did I squeeze you too tight?" Paul shouted nonsense as he leaned over me to look at my back where his arms had been looking for any sign of an injury. I chuckled lightly at his cuteness and swatted his panicking hand away.

"Nothing like that my dear pedo bear…. It's just… if I've been out for 3 weeks… that'd mean November 11th has already passed?" I questioned, my hand lowering from my mouth as I looked up a slightly calmer Paul as I reassured him.

"Yeah it has… Why?" Paul asked scratching the back of his head as he watched me, waiting for me to answer. I sighed sadly as he confirmed it.

"November 11th was my birthday."

Paul's posture became rigid and his eyes widened at my words.

I chuckled lightly, trying to ignore the feeling as my throat starting to clog up with tears. I wouldn't cry… I wouldn't cry in front of Paul. "It doesn't matter though! I'm going to have plenty of other birthdays anyway!" I shouted with another laugh, trying to cover up my disappointment.

Paul gazed at me, with that infuriating look he always gave me when I was lying. That look that made me feel like he could see right through my lies. Paul sighed slightly and leaned down toward me, resting his forehead against mine and closing his eyes. Him being this close to me made my heart race and my breath quicken and it was really peeving me off that all I could think about were those insanely hot lips of his.

"Never…" Paul started and I look up from his lips, hoping he didn't see me eye-kissing him. And fortunately enough his eyes were still closed.

"Never say… that the day you were born doesn't matter." He whispered as he leaned forward his lips finally brushing gently against mine. My eyes widened at his words and I leaned forward to kiss him back only to have him pull back before I could. I frowned at that and he chuckled lightly.

Suddenly wanting to be close to him, I leaned forward my head touching his chest lightly and I sighed at the unforgettable warmth of his body. I felt myself smile for the first time since I woke up and I laughed slightly, the feeling of being loved and wanted overwhelming and new to me.

"My dad, I always knew my dad loved me a lot… but for some reason… not once did we properly celebrate my birthday." I said a small smile still on my face as I thought of my dad. The way he would walk into a different kitchen each year with a small cupcake with a candle. The way he would pat my head and wish me a small forced birthday.

"Its never been a big deal for me, that why… That's why you saying that… makes me so happy." I smile up at Paul the anger at my father and the sorrow for my hardships unmistakable in his eyes.

After all these years, I knew why my dad was never truly happy with my birthday.

Because my birthday…. Was the day my mother and brother died.

My dad loved me more than anything, I knew he did and I loved him in return. He sacrificed everything for me. How things fully conspired on that day was unknown to me… But my dad had obviously ran from his home along with me, to protect me.

But… that other boy… Kyle? Why?

Why hadn't he taken him with him as well.

I blocked those thoughts out of my mind, the memory of my mother burnt on the ground with the bite marks of my uncle on her neck. I promised myself I would not let these memories awaken inside of me. I refused to heart… I refused to allow the entire evil of the world enter my world.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up at Paul my heart beating faster as I saw those grey eyes. Every painting god time!

He leaned forward his lips brushing against mine again and this time I refused to let him move away. I pressed myself against his rock hard chest as our kiss turned from gentle to desperate.

Desperate for comfort.

Desperate for a better life.

Desperate for love.

Butterflies had a small party in my stomach as his hands twisted my hair, my heart racing to the point where I thought it was going to come racing out of my chest and dance on the floor.

My legs became weak from the kiss, and I mentally laughed at the thought, all along thinking it had always just been a cheesy line in books. Paul moved us away from our recent position and walking me backwards, me stumbling as I refused to let go of him.

Something hard banged against my back and I felt insanely satisfied that the wall behind me was pressing us closer together. As Paul kissed me more desperately, I found my lungs begin to struggle and my chest felt tighter. I tried to breathe through my nose, but ended up finding it hard to do so.

I pushed onto Paul's shoulder but ended up failing at my efforts of pushing him away, his body practically super glued to the ground. As I felt my chest tighten even more I pushed my lips away from his gasping for ear.

"To-too l-long!" I gasped out as I struggled for air.

Paul stared down at me and after a few seconds of watching me gasp for breath he threw back his head and laughed that deep rumble of a chuckle. I glared at him as he annoyingly found humour in my almost death experience.

"Sh-shut up!" I gasped out as I punched his shoulder lightly.

Paul stopped laughing and wiped away the small tears that had leaked out of his eyes from his laughing fit. Paul stepped away from me, and I immediately missed the warmth of his body. Paul sighed slightly and stood with his arms by his side, the fact that he wasn't close to me made me feel nervous all of a sudden. I gave him a questioning look, but I also made no move to step closer to him. Even though he was right in front of me… why was I always so afraid when I couldn't feel his warmth? Paul cleared his throat at my look and turned his head in the direction of my bathroom door.

"You know in the old days… I never thought I would be so whipped." Paul chuckled lightly.

I snorted at his words and arched my eyebrow from his words. "I'd never think you to be the type to admit yourself being whipped." I said with a grin.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled lightly.

"I guess now I don't have the right to tease the others for imprinting." He sighed.

Imprinting? I looked at him questioningly at the word, the first thing coming to mind was when an animal see's their mother for the first time. Paul's eyes widened slightly and he smacked his palm at his forehead lightly.

"I cant believe it, I never told you did I?" Paul laughed lightly for the thousand time and I frowned wanting him to get to the point. Paul cleared his throat at my glare.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to tell you at the bonfire but that pasted while you were out. Pretty much… people of La Push who have the werewolf gene and have the ability to shift have this… this fortunate ability to find their soul mate." Paul struggled with his worlds, seeming to think things over as he spoke.

"Soul mate?" I asked as my eyes widened as a thought raced into my mind, causing my legs to shake at the thoughts. Paul… Paul had the ability to know who he was meant to be with?

Wh-what if… what if Paul found his soul mate… surely he would go to his soul mate if he found her.

I mean… I knew that soul mates would have a strong connection… that means…

Paul would leave me.

Tears slid down my cheek and in a hurry I put my head down hoping Paul hadn't seen the tears.

"W-Wow! That's s-so cool! So is that w-what Emily and Sam have, and Qu-Quil, Claire and Jared and Kim? They must be so happy! And surely you will be when you find your soul mate!" I choked on my words a fake smile on my face as I stared at the ground, tears falling down like rain as they splashed onto the wooden floor.

A warm hand touched my chin and my head was forced to look upward, my attempt at hiding my tears failing as Paul frowned.

"I already have found her." He said with a gentle smile.

My eyes widened, a thought entering my mind before I immediately erased it from my mind.

_Couldn't be me. _

Another though entered my mind, an image of a pretty girl on Paul's phone, the memory of a girl calling out to Paul in a loving tone.

My head burned, my chest burned as I let my mind assume the worse rather than thinking things over like a normal person would. Paul… was deceiving me all along.

My skin burned and like any real girl would, in a fit of rage.

I aimed for the baby maker.

Paul kneeled to the ground his hands clutching his crotch as he moaned in pain.

"That's the s-second time!" He shouted.

I breathed heavily as I looked down at the crime I committed and with a girly humph I walked toward the door and opened it harshly preparing to slam it. Only to come face to face with a group of eaves droppers.

There outside my bedroom door, stood all of the gang and surprisingly even Leah was amongst the group. All were wearing guilty faces as they slowly leaned away from the door, Quil even had the guts to whistle.

"Hey guys, what ya doing here?" I said with a cold glare as they all turned away from me.

Sam cleared his throat and being the bravest of them all stepped in front of Emily, as if afraid I'd attack her. "All I have to say to you Addison, is you really need to stop over thinking things." Sam said as he looked over my shoulder and with a nod of his head he grabbed onto Emily's hand and pulled her away from me. "C'mon guys! Give them some privacy or you'll all be given more patrol shifts!" Sam ordered and from his threat of more work everyone filed out of the hallway.

As the disappeared down the stairs, I felt rather than I heard him as Paul's warmth overwhelmed me from behind me. "Sam's right you know. Before you go kicking me in the crotch you should at least hear everything I have to say." Paul whispered near my ear, his warm breath making me freeze.

Paul's long fingers gently brushed the hair away from my neck and he placed a gentle kiss making my body shiver at the butterfly kiss. "You." He whispered against my neck.

"You…You…Always you." He whispered over and over.

I moved out of his embrace despite what my heart thought and turned to look at him, my heart racing at his overwhelming words. "What are you saying Paul! You can't just touch me like that! You can't just tear my heart into tiny pieces and remind me that I'm not yours! And that you're not mine!" I cried, sobs wrenching through me as my skin burned. I looked up as a loud crunch echoed through the hall and in front of me Paul had his hand in the wall of the doorway.

"You are mine! And I am most certainly yours!" Paul shouted as he lowered his fist, no wound on his skin but only the hole in the wall. "You are my imprint! You idiot!" He shouted as he leaned forward his lips crashing against mine in a desperate frenzy.

Kisses had always been known as a sign to show you loved a person, but of course they had always been used as a deceit on another as a way to gain what they wanted. But kisses like the one Paul gave me.

Made me feel like I was entering hell, but even though I was inside this hell. I had Paul by my side. And I knew… that even if our love existed in hell…

We would keep on walking till we found the light.

Paul pulled back from me his forehead resting gently against mine as we both gasped for breath. The kiss overwhelming both of us. Paul looked into my eyes, the green specks in his eyes almost shining.

"I think we need to find a better word than love." Paul whispers with a small chuckle.

My eyes widened at his words and I smiled slightly.

"How about, I bread you?" I questioned with a small laugh as Paul fake vomited at the word.

"Why bread?"

"I dunno, you got any better idea's?" I questioned making a challenge game for him.

"How about I just show you how I feel?" Paul whispered with that drool worthy smile.

My heart stuttered a beat as he leaned in, my chest tightening at the sentiments swirling inside of me. But we were interrupted, a small choked sob echoed down the hall and Paul and I turned our heads. Ready to kill whoever ruined the moment.

Quil stood at the stairs along with Jared and Seth, Quil with his burly shoulders shaking from tears.

"I-I'm s-so happy fo-for you guys!" Quil shouted as he came running toward us his arms spread wide for a hug. Paul rushed in front of me, almost as if he were about to take a bullet for me and Quil crashed into him. Quil cried into his shoulder as he sobbed over and over about how happy he was for us.

I laughed slightly as I saw the rest of the clones slowly creep up the stairs, all obviously who have been listening to our assumed private moment.

As laughter filled the hall I turned to Paul who was awkwardly patting Quil's shoulder as he cried, yet he was watching me as Emily gave me a hug and congratulated me.

Through time, we all learn about what its like to feel anger, to feel hatred both on the pitching and receiving end. From time, we learn how to love and be loved. Time teaches us everything, because without time we would never progress.

Without time we would never change.

We learn from heartbreak as well, because whenever we are broken, we learn from that mistake. And even when we feel alone in the world, we put ourselves back together.

Even though we learn to trust and connect with others, even though we feel the desire to have someone hold us and care for us. Although comforting… we must learn to be strong.

Time…

And heartbreak…

All of which can make us stronger.

The image of my mother's face surrounded by the fire I controlled entered my mind, the move of her lips I had remembered suddenly had words.

"Addison, always know that mummy loves you and that she will never hate you. Mummy could never hate you. But mummy has to make things this way. Mummy has to go. Someday you'll have somebody that will be able to teach you the good and the bad of life. And…. I can't be that person…. I'm sorry Addison, I love you so much. But to make you happy …. I have to kill a part of you first."

I smiled as the words flowed into my memory and with a raise of my head I erased them.

Time breaks us, memories break us.

But when we're broken a part of us becomes insane.

That's right… insanity calls out to us and we feel the desire to follow that calling of insanity.

But inside insanity, there is always a reason.

A reason for the monster that burns you in the flames of hades.

When we're broken we are insane.

My eyes raised up to Paul, his grey eyes on mine.

But when we are in love…

We answer the call of insanity.

**T-The End! **

**(sob!) its over my lovely's! **

**I want you all to know that the reviews you have given me have inspired me to keep writing this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please if you like this story do read the sequel, believe me that will be the one to clear up all of the stuff I've left unsaid in this! **

**Review to me about what you thought of the story! I really do love reviews! And I'll see you all in the sequel so be sure to look out for it next week! **

**We love you all. **

***All characters bow* **

**Addison-" So check me out in The Calling of The Dead, I super hot in it…. Literally I burn a lot in and it sucks!" Addison frowns and Paul gives her a kiss on the cheek. **

**Quil- "S-so cute!" **

**Jared-" Group hug!" **

**Everyone huddles together and has a huggle time! **

**See you in the sequel!**


	22. AN

**Hello everyone! **

**Now I'm not sure if many of the readers on here have figured out that I've already posted The Calling of the Dead online. **

**So for those who didn't know I have posted it already so go onto my profile and you'll find it there! **

**See you there! :P**


End file.
